For All Your Good Intentions
by jomarch05
Summary: Post Normal Again. The Scooby gang deals with loss, heartbreak and another Big Bad. Willow/Tara and the Scooby gang all included. In honor of the 20th anniversary, I am publishing the first fanfic I ever wrote. And naturally it had to be for Buffy
1. Chapter 1

**For All Your Good Intentions**

Spoiler Warning - It has some spoilers up to Normal Again.

 **Chapter 1**

Dichotomy now that is an interesting word, Tara thought to herself as she flipped through one of Willow's discarded issues of Nature. Tara loved words, she loved the ability to use them, to convey her thoughts and feeling to her loved ones was a gift, and something she cherished so much. More so now, especially, after what Glory had done to her mind two summers ago. Not that she did not like showing Willow her love often (and sometimes in public) but just talking and saying words like forever, devotion and ardor helped convey fully and irrevocably all the visceral feelings that Willow invoked in her.

The past two years had not been easy, to say the least. She remembered the dark days of her break-up with Willow. She relived the bloody showdown with the geek squad that wanted to take over Sunnydale. She could still picture Willow then, and all the things, all the bad things that had transpired. The dichotomy of situation, of being placed in so much danger by three bored boys. Boys who collected action figures and who initially still lived with their moms in their white picket fenced houses. The dichotomy of Willow, of seeing her try so hard to fight the magic addiction and of seeing her not fight the outcome of the battle but embrace what happened.

"Sometimes, life just isn't fair, Tara-girl" she mumbled to herself. She knew she should start to get ready when she looked at her watch. Giles definitely needed to be picked up from the airport but with the sticker on the car, they were guaranteed a good parking spot anyway so she went back to her dark musings.

Willow loved to refer to them as 'Tara thoughts'. She would proclaim rather loudly "Oh, Tara Thoughts alert, paging Doctor Rosenberg, paging Doctor Rosenberg, patient in need of some chocolate, cookies and love in order to prevent patient from too much introspection". Despite her own problems, Willow would then proceed to spend the entire day distracting Tara, not with spells for that was in the past. But with love and caresses and picnics in the park and trips to the zoo. Anything and everything to make her girl happy. It was also amazing that both their thoughts were still in sync after all that had transpired.

"Hi, baby, I know we can park right in front of the airport and all that but we should still be leaving soon. I think Buffy and Dawn are ready and I can't wait to see Giles expression when I start to do wheelies in front of him". Willow said cheerily as she slowly wheeled herself into the living room . Due to her excitement in showing off her new talent, Willow missed Tara's downcast expression as she proceeded performed four well executed wheelies in quick succession.

Shaking herself out of her sad reverie, Tara called out " Dawn, Buffy, we'll be in the car, we should leave soon, Giles plane will be landing in forty-five minutes". With that, she stood behind Willow and lovingly wheeled her over the front door stoop and towards the driveway.

 **Chapter 2**

"Entropy" Anya proclaimed loudly "E-N-T-R-O-P-Y, that's using all my tiles so I get 50 extra points and counting fact that I placed my word on two red triple word squares, I can triple my score twice so I win as you have only manage all those two letter words. Perhaps, now can we play something with money in it, like Monopoly or the Game of Life".

"An, honey, we should go soon, Buffy,Tara, Willow and Dawn are expecting us at the airport in half an hour " Xander replied while trying to surreptitiously remove the word Demon that he had just inadvertently spelled out on the board, right next to the word bride, that Anya had made. Definitely not a good idea to touch those topics with his ex-demon, ex-fiancée, current undefined friend of the girl persuasion.

"I can't wait for Giles to come back though, things can finally return to normal or as normal as one can get, you know, with living on the hellmouth, being friends with the slayer and having your best friend shot and spending the rest of her life in a wheelchair. Though I'm still not a hundred percent sure why we insisted he come back" Xander finished lamely.

"Well, we need to do something" Anya interjected " I mean Tara is all broody and sad all the time. Much like how I pictured Angel being, if I had known him better and if he was female and lesbian and sleeping with Willow and don't even get me started on Willow. I mean she's just too Miss Psycho Cheerful Pep Squad like, that is just not normal. Did you know she actually volunteered to help me get over my bunny fear? Xander!, she wanted me to embrace it and work my way through it. She gave me bugs bunny slippers for god's sake, no good can come out of rabbit feet or rabbits, they're furry and evil and hoppity and…"

"She just has a different view of life now, honey. And as for Tara, I guess she just feels sad for Willow and Willow is just trying to be happy for the both of them and get on with their lives and so again I ask for those of us who sit in the back and not pay attention, why did we convince Giles to come back? " Xander calmly asked, trying to bring Anya back from her view of rabbit hell and into Sunnydale.

"Well, I know Giles left and then came back when we brought Buffy back, then he left again, then came back when Buffy and Willow were in the hospital, then he left. I mean, if I wasn't afraid that he would take away the shop every time he came back, I would have a hard time keeping track of his comings and goings much less caring but since Joyce died and he is the closest parental unit we have, he is the perfect candidate to help stop entropy from happening" Anya finished proudly.

"Huh?, how did we get from scrabble word to not really making sense here?" Sometimes, Xander just could not follow Anya's train of thought. However, he learnt the hard way, to never to ignore her observations as although they were sometimes weird and most definitely oblique, they always had a kernel of truth and clarity to them.

"Well you don't have to be a thousand year old ex demon to see that Willow is hiding everything on the inside and being really happiness and puppy dogs on the outside on account of trying to not make Tara feel guilty."

"But, Tara should not feel guilty and Willow wouldn't want her…" Xander cut in but was stopped by Anya's look of utter disbelief.

"Xander, of course she shouldn't feel guilty and Willow wouldn't want her too either but knowing and feeling are two different things. Tara knows she didn't cause Willow's paralysis and Willow thinks Tara knows that. She thinks that Tara's sad because she's in a wheelchair and she just doesn't get that Tara feels responsible for it. " Anya sighed and continued, "So Willow thinks all she has to do is act happy and show Tara that she's ok in the chair and then everything will be alright. So she just hides all the sadness and pain, as Tara seems to have enough for the both of them. Humans, never learn. I mean all this knowing and acting and hiding, all this just leads to pent up feelings and emotions that can rapidly move towards a chaotic disordered state. One in which Willow wants to make me like bunnies. That's entropy" Anya finished proudly.

"So you really were paying attention in high school science class and not just thinking of ways to get your amulet back" Xander stated in wonder "That's why, you actually spent your hard earned money calling Giles and convincing him to come back, isn't it. You think Giles can make our two love wiccans stop with the penty-up feelings and go with the feeling up-panties. Wow, smart girls are so hot."

"Well, I don't think Giles is going to give them orgasmic advice but he did say he had an idea as to how to get them to open up more and to get Willow to stop distracting my productive money earning time with love the bunny speeches. And for your information, I was only failing math in high school and that was on account that they never used money in any of the examples. I would have aced it if all the x's in calculus was profit, I mean money should be the root of all algebra, shouldn't it. Now let's go, I want to stop by the Magic Box on the way so that I can pick up the ledger and show Giles how good I have been in taking care of our money."

Never were truer words spoken and Xander wondered for the umpteenth time how he had been so stupid as to let her go. Yes, he admitted to himself, he was a stupid, stupid man. But he had time and patience to make up for that and by the great ho ho God of all things good and chocolaty, he was determine to make things right. With that final thought, he helped Anya on with her coat and ushered her to the door knowing that with any luck, they would be able to stop by the shop and still beat Buffy to the airport.

"Yes, dear, money math would have made more sense. And if I haven't told you yet today , you look beautiful and you have a big kind, heart and thanks for doing this ." he finished with a kiss to her forehead.

Anya just smiled and accepted the compliment gracefully. She knew he was trying and before, those words would have got her heart racing and her knees weak and would probably have resulted in her pulling him into the nearest closet or alley. But that was before. Before, she had truly felt the ache of a broken heart. He was a good man though, and he loved his friends and he was beginning to really see who she was beyond the lustful thoughts and money comments. He was beginning to realize what he had given up. Maybe Giles's return would also help him clear up his last vestiges of doubts and finally allow them to once again travel their life journey together.

But she herself still had doubts, seeing that true love unions like Willow and Tara's were in need of help now despite surviving hell gods and spells, where did that leave her and Xander . With those thoughts swirling in her mind, she silently vowed to help Giles as much as possible and get those crazy lovebird wiccans working things out even if she had to tie Tara to Willow's chair and lock them in the room. She needed them to be her beacon of hope, to prove true love did indeed conquer all.

 **Chapter 3**

"Attention," the speaker above Buffy came to life "Attention ladies and Gentlemen, we are sorry for the delay of United Airlines Flight 20 from Los Angeles. It will be landing shortly and we do hope we have not severely inconvenienced you or you loved ones".

Attention - now that is a word that can have so many meanings, Buffy thought to herself. Remembering Riley and how he always seemed to stand at attention in the early stages of their relationship, always the soldier, always on alert. Seeing him last year with Sam and how despite the ingrained soldieryness, his attention was focused on Sam, only Sam. Well, for her, attention meant the line between keeping you friends safe, alive and whole. It meant not letting big bads creep up and hurt them. It meant she had a lot to make up for.

She looked over at Willow and Tara, sitting together holding hands but lost in their separate reveries. Tara looked pensive (what else was new) and Willow was just gently caressing Tara's palm with her thumb to try and guide her love back from whatever dark thoughts she was thinking. Buffy was amazed at the changes in her two best friends, both different yet both so essential.

Before the accident, Tara was the one to support the redhead during her difficult time with dark magic withdrawals. She would help Willow through the shakes and aches. More importantly, she insisted that Willow help her with white magic and learn to control her impulse of wanting to change nature but instead learn to work with nature. By doing that, Willow was slowly realizing that magic wasn't a tool or a crutch or just learning spells, it was a part of life, a way of life. Willow had actually confided in her that she no longer thought that spells were the only magic; the only real magic in her life was Tara. She was truly magical.

But now, despite her handicap, Willow was the one trying to get Tara to regain her sparkle, zest and magic for life. It had all but disappeared when she found out about Willow's prognosis at the hospital. For the past year, Willow was trying so hard, just to keep all of her own dark thoughts and fears at bay so that she could bring color and light into Tara's eyes once again. Adding to that, the other sad outcome from that terrible night was the fact that both Willow and Tara had vowed off all magic for their own secret reasons. Buffy wished things had turned out differently, if only she had paid attention. If only her good intentions had worked out. She thought back to that night.

It had started out pretty normal for a Tuesday evening, with movie night at Xander's. Willow had already seen Caddyshack a bazillion times so she had brought her laptop and was surfing the net for clues on the geek stooges.

"Eureka!, light bulb's all lighty and bright over my head, you guys" Willow called out from the dining table.

"What you got there, Will? Finally found that purple furry handcuffs that I was…not telling you about. Err, what you got there, Will? " Xander looked around furtively hoping no one caught his slip and expecting one of Anya's barbed comments. But then he remembered that she did not talk to him anymore. She had come back, opened the Magic Box, moved back into her old apartment but still allowed Scooby meetings to be held in the shop. To his surprise and delight, she had joined in all the meetings and subsequent get togethers, even those held at his apartment. However, she had barely spoken to him and the one time she did, all she had said was "You should have told me earlier, you owed me that at least". He managed to look contrite and apologized but knew that he had to make up for so much more. He did not have to have a Willowbrain to figure out he had truly hurt the one person in the world who had loved and accepted him for who he was and for who he could become. Since then, he had brought her flowers every week and managed to always listen, without interruption, to any of her comments that she directed to the group. Looking again, expectantly at Willow, he motioned for her to continue.

"Ok, remember when I thought I may be able to predict where Warren and his goons were going be turn up next? Well, I think finally got lucky. See, every time I hacked into any of the computer systems in Sunnydale, Tara gave me the idea that I could leave a tracer to alert me if any one else goes in after me. Well, I have been getting alerts from one of my tracers for the past 3 days I have been trying to check where its coming from and I just got it tonight "

"Cool" Dawn replied smiling , hacker Willow and supportive Tara was always so much better that dark magic eyes Willow and sad Tara.

Willow smiled grew even bigger as she looked back and forth between Tara and Dawn. Dawn was really beginning to accept and respect her again . More importantly, Tara was teaching her white magic and they once again shared a psychic bond. And now, she had just found a way to help Buffy, life was good - no - life was great.

"Willow, you wanna stop making googly eyes at your girlfriend and start telling me how I get to de-bane Warren and the hobbits from my life?" Buffy cut in. She knew that if she didn't, Willow and Tara would probably come up with some lame excuse to go make witchy love. She was beginning to think that hacking, researching - well, just about anything, made Willow horny nowadays. Sometimes slayer hearing just wasn't worth it

"Oh, yeah, Warren" Willow paused, trying to pry her eyes from Tara. Knowing exactly what Willow was thinking and that Buffy was probably thinking the same thing (damn slayer hearing), Tara made her way over to stand behind the red-head , to offer support and physical contact. "I think he's going to steal some weapons from the Sunnydale armory later tonight" Willow continued as she leaned back into a Tara-hug.

"Weapons?, you mean these guys want to play GI Joe now? geez, won't they ever grow up? Ok, I guess I can trap them there and call the police once they're secure. Just for once I wish we could have a quiet Tuesday evening" Buffy was already moving towards the door when Willow called out.

"Buffy, I don't think you should go alone, I mean I know you're all large with the slayeryness but we know that Andrew can summon demons and Jonathan can do some magic. Not to mention that Warren probably has some ray gun blaster thingy. I really think you need Scooby back-up on this"

"So what's the plan Will?" Buffy asked as she started back towards the couch.

"Well, I think the security system on the base is running on an isolated grid. That means I can't hack into it from here, I need to be.."

"Stop right there hacker girl , you are going nowhere near…"

"Buffy, I totally agree that I am not the jumping into the fray but more standing adjacent to the fray kinda person so.." Willow held up her finger as she continued so as to stop another outburst from the slayer "So, that's why I think Xander and I should break into the computer room on the other side of the base while you scope out the armory where Warren will be -which is situated way, way away from where we will be."

"I ,I think Willow is right" Tara added " You do need back-up. Willow and Xander can try and hack into the security system to see if she can re-route what Warren has done to it while you and I can go and see if we can spot them at the armory. If they're there, I can contact Willow and she can trip the security alarm and call the police"

"What did you say?, what did you say? " both Buffy and Willow simultaneously turned to question Tara.

"It's the best plan, honey" Tara placed a kiss on top of the hacker's head to try and calm her down. Then, looking directly at Buffy, she continued "Willow said so herself, you need backup and Willow needs to know when to trip the alarm. I promise that I am so with the whole adjacent to the fray idea. I promise to stay behind you at all times and I'm just there to give Willow a psychic heads-up when we spot the bad guys, okay?"

Willow could see that Buffy was beginning to relent and as much as she so did not want Tara within 10 miles of the trio of terror, she could see that it was a great plan. Taking Tara's hand, she got up and headed for the door, motioning for the rest to follow " I guess, we're all in the plan".

Buffy nodded and gave a quick kiss to Dawn and pre-empted the youngster's oncoming argument to follow them with a quick "Anya, would you mind watching Dawn? We should be back in a couple of hours. And Dawn - when Willow said we're all in the plan, she wasn't including little sister's of the slayer. Now be good and mind Anya"

"Buffy, first of all, I'm not five! and little sister's of the slayer? who are you, Mother Teresa? And, and, and, well be careful, all of you. I don't trust Warren" Dawn finished softly.

"Yeah, be careful" Anya echoed as she watched her friends and Xander go out the door.

"Does anyone else feel like whistling the theme to Scooby Doo currently, no, no one? Ok, just me then." Xander tried to joke as they made their way to the Armory. 'Hey come on guys, this is going to be easy as pie, Buffy will fight, we'll hide, the good guys will win and be back in time to enjoy real pie"

"Willow, how much of a heads-up do you need in order to trip the alarm. I mean, I don't want Tara hanging around longer than necessary," Buffy asked as she looked over at her two friends walking arm in arm.

"Right there with you Buff. I mean, I always want Tara's company and all but not anywhere in the vicinity of danger, you know, not even in the same area code " gently squeezing Tara's hand, she continued "Baby, as soon as Buffy spots them, just send me a signal to my old noggin and we're all set, ok"

"Ok" Tara smiled back. She loved it when Willow got all-protective of her or when Willow started planning for the gang or when Willow did that thing to the back of her neck or… Oh stop it tara-girl, she admonished herself. You love everything about Willow, old noggin and all - especially the all. Yes, it was a bit scary when she had first met Willow and did not know what to expect or how to react to the feelings that the redhead churned up in her. Willow was just so bright and exuberant and everything Tara had wanted to be. Subsequently, knowing and loving Willow had allowed her to be all that and more. She owed so much to Willow. Their break up had hurt her beyond measure. Everyday of not seeing or touching Willow had been sheer torture, worse even than the madness bestowed on her by Glory. But their love had triumphed. Slowly their flirty looks and touches at Anya's and Xander's aborted wedding had turned to coffee dates and smoochies. Willow had realized that magic could not solve all of life's problems and she herself had realized that no matter how hurt or bad she felt, their underlying love would always be there. Slowly, they had begun to again connect on every level - physical, spiritual and magical. Life was indeed getting better with each passing day.

"Earth to Tara, come in wonder-wiccan, over" Xander mimed talking into his hand like it was a walkie- talkie, in order to get Tara's attention.

"Hey baby, you ok. Don't worry ok? Everything is going according to plan. You should go with Buffy. Xander and I are going to go to the computer room now. I'll wait for your heads-up" with that, Willow kissed her soundly on the lips and ran after Xander, who had already begun to make his way over the chain link fence.

"Tara, you ok?" Buffy asked "You seem kinda out of it for the last ten minutes. Everything still hunky dory with you and Will, right?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about the past and you know, looking forward to the future. Willow's doing so great with the white magic now and its just been so amazing to connect with her again on all these levels, I mean just last night … I should really not tell you about last night, huh?" Tara finished quickly.

"Yes, you really don't need to give me the play by play of Willow and Tara's excellent sexventures. I so don't need the visuals right now, I mean slayer hearing alone.." Buffy trailed off as she stopped abruptly.

They had reached the main gate of the armory and Buffy had sense something amiss but since the gate was still closed, she turned her attention to Tara once again. It was truly unfortunate that she did not notice that although the gate was closed, the lock had been tampered with. They were too late, Warren and his bumbling idiots were already inside.

"So how are things with you and Spike?" Tara queried as both she and Buffy positioned themselves in the alley next to the armory. It did not give them a good view of the gate but it accorded them a clear view of the road leading towards the gate and thus they would be able to spot the three stooges making their way up.

"Complicated" Buffy replied. She was still feeling slightly askew, like something wasn't right but she could not pinpoint what exactly. So she continued answering Tara's question "Spike's, Spike, you know, I mean he's all with the big bad act but sometimes when he's not all putting up a show, I miss it. I'm just not sure if it's him I miss or that I miss the feeling that he invoked in me, you know. Like I said, complicated. Not that my life has even been of the non-complicated variety. What with the slayer duties and the big ball of energy kid sister "

Tara nodded and moved forward so that she could give Buffy a hug. She knew that the slayer was trying so hard to be a part of this world and that any physical contact, from Spike or the Scooby gang could help anchor her once again in Sunnydale.

It was at this point when Buffy realized that things would change forever. If only she had paid more attention to her gut feeling. If only she had not brought Tara along. If only… What happened next was surreal to say the least. Buffy remembered being enveloped in a sweet Tara-hug that suddenly ended unexpectantly.

Apparently, Warren, Andrew and Jonathan had already spotted both her and Tara as they emerged from the armory gate with their cache of weapons. Andrew had immediately proceeded to aim and fire his stun gun at the slayer but caught Tara instead.

The blast hid Tara's back with full capacity and forced the blonde wiccan to the ground. Her nerve endings futilely shooting off acetylcholine messages to her limbs to no avail. Just before unconsciousness claimed her, she inadvertently called out to Willow for help. Buffy, realizing what had happened quickly caught Tara before her inert body could hit the ground. She gently lowered her to the asphalt and positioned herself between Tara and the geek squad.

"God, slayer, don't you even learn, you're never going to win this. We're smarter, better and have cooler weapons than you" Warren taunted while aiming a mean looking hand gun in her direction.

"God, Warren, don't you ever stop with the exposition" Buffy countered, "I mean, it's bad enough I have to fight you. Do I really need to listen to you as well?".

"Okay, fine, since you're don't want to hear me, How about I just shoot you and get you out of our way forever."

"Warren" Jonathan called nervously "You said the weapons were just for show?".

"Yeah, Warren, we're not going to really shoot her right?" Andrew followed up "I mean we just need these to scare people, you said".

"Shut up, SHUT UP! can't you guys just for once, do as I say. If you guys don't want to play in the big leagues, you can just leave. I don't need you two cramping my plans."

"Yeah, why don't you guys just run along and leave Warren and his plan to me" Buffy shot back. She only hoped that she could distract Warren from Tara and manage to take him out at the same time.

Jonathan finally coming to his senses chimed in "You, know what, I think I am going to leave, I mean, Katrina's death sort of an accident but this. I don't want any part of this. I AM NOT going to be a part of this. Andrew you coming?".

With that, Jonathan turned and ran out of the alley leaving Warren and Buffy behind. He couldn't believe he had been a part of that from the start. It was all suppose to be fun, you know. They were just trying to be cool and make things go their way for once. But Warren wasn't just going to be satisfied with getting girls or money, he wanted to kill, to hurt people. He hoped Andrew did not feel the same way. As he ran further away from the alley, he realized that Andrew had indeed followed him. Now he just needed to convince him that they had to make amends. They had to tell the police what they had done. What Warren had made them do.

Back in the alley, Buffy was working out just how she was going to take Warren out. She was more than relieved that both Andrew and Jonathan had turned tail and run but that still left Warren and his gun.

"Buffy! , Tara!" Willow called in the distance.

Warren immediately swerved around just in time to see Willow coming around the corner and trained his gun on her.

Willow skidded to a halt .All she could focus on was Tara's inert form behind Buffy and Warren's gun. She wasn't thinking straight and Buffy could see that. So, taking matters into her own hands, Buffy launched herself at Warren with Mr Pointy in her hand.

Warren, seeing Buffy coming at him from the corner of his eye, turned once again and fired 2 shots off at the slayer, in rapid succession. The bullets caught Buffy in the shoulder and leg and brought her down to the ground with a thud.

Willow, witnessing all this, immediately started chanting a spell to remove Warren's gun or distract his aim. But it was all for naught, she could not concentrate as her vision was filled with Tara. Tara on the ground - dead or dying in the alley. Warren taking advantage of the situation, aimed and fired. And so she did not even feel the bullet tear into her side . She did not acknowledge the burning sensation and loss of feeling. All she could think of was of missed opportunities and how she did not get the chance to say 'I love you' to Tara today as she tumbled to the ground.

Buffy never would have guessed that getting shot could be so painful. She had been stomped by demons, beaten by monsters and impaled by a vampire but Angel was right, getting shot hurt like a bitca. She fervently hoped that the last shot she heard was not aimed at Willow but her hopes were dashed as she slowly regained focus. She could see Warren slowly moving towards Willow's still form. She could smell the blood. Oh, God, she could smell Willow's lifeblood as it slowly seeped from her body. She had to stop Warren, she had to protect her friend - marshalling every ounce of slayer strength left, Buffy lifted herself off the ground with one hand, pulled back her other arm and let Mr pointy fly. Thankfully, It struck Warren at the back of his head, rendering him unconscious.

"Willow" she called out weakly "Come on, answer me, Willow, Willow!" but she knew deep down that Willow had been shot and was bleeding badly. She could smell it - the cordite from the gun and Willow's blood. -Why did it always have to be blood?. She noticed Tara stirring and watched as the blonde wiccan fought her way to consciousness.

The first thing that Tara realized was that her limbs were not really responding to any of her commands. The second thing she realized was that she could hear Buffy calling Willow. Why would Buffy be doing that? Willow was on the other side of the block, wasn't she?

Tara slowly raised her herself off the ground and physically recoiled from the sight that greeted her. Her beloved was sprawled face up on the sidewalk and, god, the blood, so much blood. So red, like her hair, so much red. Buffy was on the ground as well and looked no better but at least she was concious. She was trying to drag herself towards Willow and she was bleeding from her shoulder and her leg. Tara slowly began to drag her body towards Willow as well, while letting all her fears and nightmares come to the surface in the only way she knew how - it came out as a keening wail. One that she held until it was eventually drowned out by police and ambulance sirens.

That was what Buffy most remembered from that night. The smell of Willow's blood, and the sound of a broken Tara. The rest of it was a blur.

Xander told her he had stayed behind to call the police and ambulance, the minute Willow received the distress call from Tara. By the time he had arrived, Willow and Buffy were both being loaded into the ambulance , Tara was nearly catatonic and Warren was being arrested by the police.

Buffy had regained consciousness when they reached the hospital, she had been put on pain killers. She knew that with her slayer healing, she would probably be back on her feet in no time. She was far more worried for Willow, who had been shot in the side and who had loss so much blood. She remembered hearing all the doctors' words as they worked on Willow in the next room.

"God, the bullet tore right through her, there's definitely tearing of some nerve fibers in her spinal cord. We need to treat the lacerations immediately. Put her on methylprednisolone and we'll see if we can fix the damage. I really don't think she's going to come out of this whole. How's the other one doing?"

"She's lost some blood, the bullets passed clean through, though. She should good as new or at least better than her friend. She was lucky, no major organs or arteries hit."

"Attention, attention Ladies and gentlemen, United Airlines flight 20 has just landed at gate 2". The speaker above her head again jolted Buffy out of her memories.

Well, the doctors were right, she did heal and was fine, almost good as new on the outside. Her leg ached every now and then but at least she could feel it, unlike Willow who could not feel much anymore.

As she looked over at Tara, she suddenly saw, suddenly realized that Tara never really did stop her keening wail - She had just learnt to internalize it. . If you listened closely enough, she could still hear it, in every caress Tara bestowed upon Willow and in every glance and look she gave to all of them.

God, how did things turn out so dark?

 **Chapter 4**

"Giles!" Dawn cried out. "It's Giles! Do you think he heard me? Giles!, Giles!" she rattled on excitedly.

"If he was still in England, he would have heard you, Dawnie," Willow added helpfully as she wheeled herself towards the approaching ex-watcher.

Giles watched from a distance as his slayer and the scoobies once again gathered in front of him. Throwing English reserve out the window, he immediately enveloped Dawn, Anya, Tara and Xander in a hug before bending down to give Willow a bear hug of her own. He did notice that Buffy was hanging in the back, and how could he blame her? He knew that she had felt abandoned by him. That she probably thought of him in the same vein that she thought of Hank Summers. Still, this was a chance for him to try and get through to her - to try and make her see that everytime he left, it hurt him so much more that she could imagine.

"Hello, Buffy. You're looking well," he commented, trying to draw her out.

"Is that all you brought?" she indicated the bag he was carrying over his shoulder, "or do you need me to pick up your luggage?" she finished, shuffling from one foot to another. She really did not know how to react around him anymore. She had tried to treat him like a mentor but he had slowly became so much more - Mentor, Father, Priest and Friend. She had to keep reminding herself not to get too used to his presence. He would not stay for long. He never did anymore.

"No, I have some boxes that I had to check in, some books and gifts."

"Gifts?" Anya cut in, "there are gifts? Well, then Xander and I will go and get the boxes while you drive back with Buffy. I am assuming you will be staying with Buffy and not wasting money on a hotel room?"

"Well, I... I was going to stay at a hotel, as much as I appreciate the couch, I think it would be better..."

"If you stay with Xander." Anya again cut Giles off. "Now that I think of it, that makes more sense. I mean, Xander has that extra room and he lives all alone, anyway. We'll drive you back and we can all meet at Buffy's later for the requisite get together with food and drinks."

Before Giles could object again, Willow wheeled herself forward, took his hand and pulled him along while she navigated the wheel with her other free hand. "Come on Giles, its just like old times, the Scooby gang is back together again. And I wanted to show you why I'm called the Willowwheels. Well, no one actually calls me that yet but they should!"

Tara and Buffy both looked at their retreating backs each thinking exactly the same thought for totally different reasons - it was nothing like old times. It can never be like old times. There were too many new physical and mental scars. All still red and tender, all never really healed.

The ride to Xander's apartment did not take too long, and Giles found himself ushered into a nicely furnished guest room. Anya had explained that the room had to be re-decorated after Xander's Uncle Rory had had one too many drinks at their ill-fated wedding and came back to do a little re-decorating of his own. "Don't worry," she had assured him, the stains and smells did come out eventually and Xander had actually extracted money from his uncle for the damage. Some things didn't change. But so many others had.

When Anya had first contacted him to get Giles to come back, he was hesitant. Not that he did not want to see them, on the contrary, his apartment in Bath was filled with pictures of all the scoobies. They were the only children he would ever have and he loved all of them more that he could ever articulate. But they were grown adults. They needed to make their own way and he had convinced himself that he had done the right thing. Had made the right choice. But Anya was persistent. She would tell him of Tara's sad bouts that were getting more and more frequent. About how Willow seemed to take it upon herself to appear strong, in control and happy regardless of the situation. It was similar to what had happen when Buffy died and she assumed the mantle of leadership. The only difference was that then, Tara was always there to help support Willow.

Anya's calls were so frequent that he knew she was extremely worried. She was not the type to waste her hard earned dollars on transatlantic calls. But that was not the only reason he had come back. He wished to God it was. He wished that he could for once face these brave people with good intent, not with any council agenda. But he was a watcher and he had a duty to protect all the earth even at the expense of those he loved, a lesson he had learnt repeatedly but never seemed to grasp.

When he had left the second time, it was Tara and Dawn keeping him informed of the goings on in Sunnyhell (as Dawn so quaintly called it). They would take turns telling him about their week, about Willow's problems and recovery, Buffy's money woes and Xander and Anya's upcoming nuptials. Their call always ended with a plea from Dawn asking him to visit and his stock answer of soon – I'll be there soon. When he saw the wedding invitation in the mail, he had wanted to book the first flight out but instead just sent flowers - huge expensive bouquets of lilies, roses, orchids and such. He hoped they would convey to Anya and Xander his love and approval. He just could not come back, it was for the best - They were adults and he was not needed.

Then came the blasted call. The call telling him that Buffy and Willow were shot and that he had to come. Xander had called frantic and crying, telling him that Willow was in surgery and Buffy had been shot by Warren. He had to come back, they did not know if Willow would make it. Tara was in shock and crying in gasping sobs while Dawn and Anya were rushing to the hospital. They needed him.

That flight was a blur of gin and tonics and nightmarish visions of having to attend another funeral for a friend. At the hospital, he found his ex-charges sitting huddled in Buffy's hospital room. The slayer looked pale and so very small. Dawn had grown another inch or two. Anya had her head on Xander's shoulder and Tara, God, she looked so lost. Not lost in her mind -but lost, as if her entire spirit was gone, not only her mind.

"Willow?" he asked as he stepped into the room. "Where's Willow?" he repeated.

"Giles!" Dawn launched herself at him. You came back, you're here!" she sobbed into his shirt "Don't leave..." she whispered.

"Willow's in the ICU," Xander rasped. His voice was hoarse on account of all the crying he had done on the phone to Giles and to Willow's parents, and throughout the night. Crying because his two bestest buds had got hurt, crying because he could not do anything for them and crying because it beat going after Warren for revenge as much as he wanted to.

With one hand around Dawn's shoulder, Giles made his way over to Tara and pulled her into a hug. He felt her respond slightly and gave up a small prayer to God for that small miracle.

"Buffy, this is a blasted tragedy and one which I wished none of us had to endure but you must put the blame on the person responsible and only the person responsible" Giles spoke, as he knew exactly what his slayer was thinking.

"Yes, me" Buffy whispered as she looked down at her hands, I wasn't fast enough or smart enough to stop Warren. Willow paid the price."

Xander immediately answered back "That's bull, Buffy and you know it. You didn't shoot Willow, Warren did."

"I was the one who put her in danger" Tara's soft alto voice cut through, "I called her to us so that she could, so that she, Oh God, I almost got .." Tara started to hyperventilate. "I , Willow, oh God!, I did that!"

"Shh, its ok, let it out, just let it out. It's not your fault either. It's not, I promise, it wasn't you, just let it out" Anya crooned swaying back and forth, as she held on to the blonde witch. She figured if she held on hard enough, she would be able to hold Tara together and not let her fall apart. She hoped she was right.

The doctor had come in later to give them an update. Buffy was extremely lucky, the bullets passed cleaned through. Willow's injuries were slightly more severe, the bullet had tore some of her nerve fibers and she would be paralyzed from the waist down. There was some hope, most people with injuries like hers could still regain some functions between a week and 6 months after injury, but the likelihood of spontaneous recovery diminishes after 6 months. It had been over a year since then. In all likelihood, Willow would be spending the rest of her life in that chair. God he could use a drink.

"Giles, hey G-man. You, ok in there? I was going to grab a bite to eat before going over to Buffy's. Trust me, always stock up before going over there, you never know if you're going to be trapped or tied in the basement" Xander joked easily through the door.

"Yes, I believe you're quite right, that's a good idea. I'll be out in a minute" Giles answered as he made his way over to one of his boxes. Taking out several gaily wrapped presents, he found what he was looking for. The Tiberius manifesto, thought lost, but only misplaced by the half-wits that ruled the council. It was from this book that they had gleaned knowledge about Glory and her plan. Like the Pergamum Codex, it contained prophesies for the slayers throughout the generations, including the one prophesy he was here to stop.

 **Chapter 5**

"Ohhh prezzies, we just love prezzies" Willow squealed as she opened the door to Giles and Xander, their hands full of gifts.

Her maneuverability in the chair astounded Giles. She expertly wheeled herself backwards towards the living room while balancing a tray of drinks on her lap. The house looked the same but he knew that changes had been made to accommodate Willow's chair. The furniture had been re-arranged and ramps had been built to the front door and back. He knew that the bedrooms were still upstairs and wondered how Willow was going to accomplish that. He would see later, he supposed. He made his way into the kitchen where he could hear Buffy, Tara and Anya discussing his return.

"So why is he here? I mean there's no big bad, no ones been shot. Why come back now?"

Buffy always did want to get to the point, he smiled paternally.

"Well, maybe he just missed us and wanted to come back. It's been over a year and he may want to see the improvements I have done to the Magic Box. They have increased profits by 15%"

"I,..I th. think that we should just wait for Mr. Giles to tell us in his own time." As she turned, she saw him hovering at the kitchen entrance, Hi, Mr. Giles. Hope you're not jet lagged" Tara greeted him.

"No, no, I managed a bit of a rest at Xander's. Can I help with anything?"

"It's ok, we're finished here" Buffy answered curtly as she moved around him to get to the living room.

"She's just, she'll be ok now that you're back" Anya patted his shoulder and followed after Buffy.

"It's really is good to see you Mr. Giles, we've all missed you so very much. It's been a difficult year. We're all glad you're back" Tara smiled and ushered him into the living room.

Yes but for how long, Giles thought to himself. He could hear Dawn trying to figure out what was wrapped in the presents. He had better distribute them and hope that they would still be accepted after he told them the reason, the real reason he was back.

"Does it sound like car keys? It could be car keys?" Dawn was busy trying to shake a little green box.

"It's not car keys, Dawn. You're not getting a car. We're Summerses, we're not meant to drive" Buffy shot back.

"Mom drove." Realizing what she had said, Dawn quietly went back to examining the presents.

"Well, I believe it is customary to bring presents after being absent for some time" Giles exclaimed as he made his way over to the sofa where Dawn sat.

"I'm afraid you're sister is right Dawn, it's not car keys" he said as he handed her the green box.

Dawn immediately tore the wrapping and found a beautiful intricate locket on a fine gold chain.

"That was my mother's. She wanted me to give it to my daughter. It's yours, Dawn. I hope you understand the significance of that." Giles explained softly, trying to convey his love in that short explanation. Dawn nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"Now Willow, this is for you. Mind you, I did not pick it out but the man at the computer store did tell me that it's very popular. I believe it's called an I-pod. There's also a signed copy of Edward Lorenz's book. I believe you were looking for it." Giles smiled as he handed over the packages.

"Oh, my God, Giles, that's great, thank you.., thank you so much¡¨ Willow bounced up and down in her chair.

"Tara, I got you some prints from the Tate and a palette that I used to use when I considered myself an artist back at university" Giles said handing her the flat package "I remember how much you love art." He smiled at the shy blonde.

Turning to Xander, he continued, "Xander, did you know my great grandfather helped Sir Horace Jones and Sir John Wolfe-Barry build the Tower Bridge, I guess not since it wasn't public knowledge. But I though you might like one of the original drawing plans." Giles held them out and was surprised when Xander drew him into a hug.

"Yes, well" Giles tried to compose himself, he did have 2 more presents to give out, 2 very important gifts.

"As for you, Anya - these are papers giving you a majority share in the Magic Box. You have truly earned them." He had been planning to do that for quite some time. Anya had indeed made the Magic Box more of a success than he ever could and he loved her for it and for keeping him abreast of the goings on in Sunnydale.

He noticed that Buffy was watching all this with relative silence, as she sat in the armchair facing him. He also noticed that she had picked up that there were no more packages left. No other present to give out. He took a deep breath and plunged ahead "Buffy, I, I did not get you anything. My present to you, well my present to you is my presence, actually. It means, I'm moving back to Sunnydale. If you don't want me as your watcher then I'll stay as your friend. I promise I won't leave."

Her expression did not change as she got up and walked towards the sofa. He was almost afraid that she had not heard, that she did not want him to stay but then she launched herself at him and hung on for dear life. She whispered over and over into his shoulder, "Don't ever leave.. Promise me." All he could do was nod and hug her back.

After the food had been demolished and the presents admired, the gang once again found themselves in the living room. Sated and happy, that all the people whom they loved were right there with them. Willow and Tara were on the sofa listening to some Dar Williams songs that Willow had managed to download. Anya was telling Xander her future plans for the shop, perhaps a franchise.

Dawn was sitting at Buffy's feet on the armchair and he was just coming back from the kitchen when she asked the question he was dreading.

"Giles, I am definitely with the Woo and Hoo that you're back and here to stay. But why now, why not last week or next month?"

He saw that they had all looked up at that. All waiting for him to renounce that as balderdash. To tell them that he missed them and that was all. He wanted to lie, he wanted to run but in the end, he settled for the truth.

"There's a prophecy" he said as he reached into his pocket for the manifesto.

"But this prophecy is more puppy dogs and chocolate goodness right Giles? I mean for once we got lucky, right. Its no the end of the world stuff, this time" Xander said hopefully.

"Well, its not that simple. You see, when Mayor Wilkins was alive for as long as he was, he made deals with a number of Demons, demons like Lurconis. Deals that required ritual sacrifices at certain intervals. It was a symbiotic relationship. The Demons were appeased and the mayor could go on with his unnatural life."

"Who's Lurconis?" both Tara and Anya asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, big scary demon, worshiped by the mayor, ate babies, Buffy killed it" Willow summed up nicely.

"Don't tell me, so now that the mayor's all deader than dead, his going to miss one of these rituals and the Demon in question is not going to be happy" Buffy continued.

"Yes, quite right. The demon is called Han'thu Ladsha. It's from a very old demon lineage. Very powerful. Its followers periodically gave it human sacrifices to appease it and to reap rewards of power and success"

"Fine Giles but what happens when it finds that there's not going to be a Machappy person to eat this time - end of the world.. we'll be force to wear plaid..What?"

"Well, I believe it will try and open the Glory's portal"

"What!" Dawn looked frightened "It was only suppose to be that one time and Buffy closed it, how can it be opened again. I'm not the key anymore!"

"No, Dawn, you're not the key anymore. This demon is very powerful and would want maximum destruction and the area where the portal opened is still a nexus of magical energy. The short time that it remained opened, it acted as a beacon for the demons of this world. If any of the more powerful ones were called, they could try and re-open it with their own blood spell. A spell that has been lost for generations to us and most demons, except one. A spell that we recently found in this book" he finished as he held up the book.

"So you're saying that any old demon can just waltz in here and open a portal that a God had a hard time opening. Gotta love the Hellmouth - always keeps you on your toes" Xander sighed.

"Well, Glory was forcibly kicked out of her dimension so she needed to perform a very specific spell to let herself back in. This demon, this Han'thu Ladsha wasn't kicked out, he just needs to find the door and open it." Giles responded.

"So, how do I kill it?¨ Buffy said, once again coming to the point.

"You don't, you need to close the portal for good" Giles replied.

"Ok.. Is that some kind of English council code that allows me to kill it but does not want to take the responsibility" Buffy asked.

"No, you see, you can most definitely kill the demon but there will always be others. The most pressing thing is to seal the portal forever" Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them.

"I thought I did that, you know what with the jumping and sacrificing my life and giving up my summer on the beach last year!." Uh oh Giles is cleaning his glasses, either he does not want to see us or he does not want to say what he has to say, Buffy thought to herself.

"The Tiberius manifesto says that she who closed the portal can seal it forever with blood and magic - A spell that has to be performed during the full moon. The spell casters have to cut your palms and drain some of your blood as a sacrificial offering that can seal the portal forever and dissipate the magical energy surrounding the area. You need to trust the two spell casters absolutely, have no doubt in your mind. One has to cut you while the other will recite the spell."

Realization dawned on Willow "No. No Giles, I.. we." she indicated to Tara "We don't do magic anymore. We just don't. No spell, we're NOT doing a spell."

"Mr. Giles, why can't you or some members of the council perform the spell?" Tara asked , while trying to calm Willow.

"The casters have to be in sync and trusted by Buffy. I'm afraid my absence here has ruled me out and that of any council member" Giles replied.

Surprisingly, Anya burst in "Magic, MAGIC!, you waste good Magic Box profits to fly down here to ask Willow and Tara to do MAGIC. What are you? Stupid! Even I learnt that lesson last year. Where were you?"

"Uh, Anya, Giles wasn't at my birthday party last year?.."

"Even so" Anya huffed.

"An, honey, I don't think Giles has any choice" Xander tried to soothe her.

"Well, you just have to come up with some other plan Mr.-Council- Watcher -Guy- with-the-books-and-the-bad-news. I won't do it, I can't. We don't do magic anymore" turning to Buffy, Willow asked "Could you carry me to my chair, I think I need some fresh air. I need to be out of here. I don't want this."

Buffy complied and a few minutes later, Willow rolled out the front door, slamming it behind her. Tara, looked around and finally rose "I ha .. have to go after her, its dark out" and she followed her love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 6**

"Hey there, Will. You ok? Need any chocolaty goodness or a pizza or I could spot you a twenty?" Xander asked as the two witches made their way back into the house.

"I'm good." Willow replied as she reached for Tara's hand on her shoulder. She wanted that physical affirmation. Something had happened outside -something Spike may have said. The heartfelt words that rained on her from Tara made her heart soar. Made her feel invincible, made her feel like she could walk.

"Giles, I owe you an apology," she added.

"No, Willow, you don't. I understand completely. Im sorry, I didnt realize you and Tara had stopped practicing. It was stupid of me to assume. I am sorry."

"But that still leaves the Demon Hanson Lambda.. "Buffy trailed off.

"Hanthu Ladsha" Anya added helpfully. "About 8 feet tall, dog like features -very strong and nasty. This one time, I was near a village that forgot to give him his usual ritual sacrifice, so he gutted them."

"He burnt the village down?" Willow ventured.

"No, I mean he went in and gutted each and every villager and hung them from their front doors. He could hold the entire village in his thrall, they did not have a chance to run away." Silence fell as they all took in the grisly description that Anya had provided.

Tara looked around the room. She looked at all the faces of her loved ones, her family. She loved Willow with all her being, all her soul. But the love she felt for the people here was also very strong. She would try anything for them and for Willow. So she put on her resolve face (the one she stole from her love) I think we should do the spell.

Willow knew deep down that Tara was going to say that, so she did not join in the looks of surprise etched on the faces of everyone else. But she was afraid -so afraid of doing magic again. So afraid that things would turn out so very, very wrong, once again. It did not matter if it was light based or dark. All she knew - all she remembered was that every time she did magic, bad things would eventually happen - Bad, bad things. Maybe not immediately but always later, when she was comfortable and not expecting it. Bad things had a tendency to do that, to sneak up on you. She could not afford that, not anymore.

"Tara, are you sure? I mean you haven't.. not since .." taking a deep breath, Buffy continued, "Its not a simple spell and it could be dangerous. It probably is, isnt it Giles?"

"Yes yes, it is quite a powerful spell. It requires one of you to act as a conduit while the other has to follow the ancient ritual movements and recite the spell. Rather involving, I dare say."

"I'm sure" Tara jutted out her chin. She knew Willow was having doubts. She knew that the red-head was not happy with her decision but she also knew that it was the right one to make. She had been walking around in a haze for too long -she had kept too many things inside. The magic had to be released, along with her pain.

Before anyone could speak, she knelt down in front of Willow "Darling, please listen to me. I know you dont want to do magic anymore but youve always been so brave. My brave, brave Willow. Youve always been there from me, for us. We need to do this, please." She placed her head in Willow lap and let her tears flow once again.

Giles knew that he was witnessing something important. He knew what he had to do. "Willow, may I talk to you and Tara in private?" he asked.

Willow nodded, she knew that Tara was right, that they had to do this. But she was still so afraid, so frightened to take the plunge, to lose herself . Tara, slowly stood up, she bent down and gently carried Willow out of the chair and towards the back porch. Giles followed behind. He sat on the back steps and watched as Tara lovingly settled Willow on her lap, wrapped her arms around her and sat in the porch swing, swaying gently in the wind.

"I dont need to tell you how much you girls have meant to me. Your love for each other and for me has enriched my life beyond measure. I regret not being here for you. I had thought that it was for the best. I only had the best intentions." Giles continued, trying to hold back the tears from his voice.

"We know, Giles, but what you're asking me, us to do, it's not that easy. Magic used to mean so many things to me." Willow looked at Giles and tried to explain, "It meant I could help Buffy more than before. It meant that I could help save Angel, fight the good fight. Then when I met Tara, it allowed me to connect with her more than I could ever have with Oz or Xander. That was so amazing, Giles. But somehow, I got caught up in controlling it more than letting it flow through me. I wanted to direct it. It was wrong but it felt so good. I got so lost and did so many.. "she couldn't continue, those memories bombarded her senses.

"Its ok, baby. You dont have to continue." Tara wrapped her arms tighter around Willow, quietly sending her own strength to the frail hacker. Hoping that their connection, though tenuous was still there -it had to be. She saw more clearly now, they had to reclaim their balance.

"No, I need to say this!. Giles, I messed up but Tara found me again. But see, magic doesnt solve anything. I couldnt help Buffy or Tara when it mattered. I couldnt stop Warren from shooting Buffy or me and I wouldnt have been able to stop him if he had gone after Tara." Willow had to stop, she had given voice to her greatest fear, her mind just could not cope with the thought. The thought that she would not have been able to stop Tara from being injured - that thought chilled her to the bone. Magic was no use to her anymore. It was not real.

"Willow", Giles called softly, "Don't you see, magic is not the root of your problem. It never was."

"What?" Willow couldnt believe what she was hearing, luckily, she could feel Tara's arms securing her, holding her together, giving her strength. She took a deep breath and continued "Giles, magic caused all of this, cant you see that!" she pleaded plaintively "Cant you see?"

"My dear girl, my dear sweet girl. Magic did not cause you to get shot, Warren did that. Magic did not cause Tara to leave you the first time, you did that", he could see her flinch at his harsh words, but he had to do this, he had to continue. "Magic did not cause Buffy to die, it was a decision that she made willingly for all of us. It's you who cant see, child. Magic brought the two of you together. Its a part of you and you cant deny that or hide it. You would only disrupt the balance." Giles finished, unknowingly echoing the words of Spike before.

"So what are you saying, Mr. Giles? Th- that Willow and I need to do magic again, we need to do spells to reconnect?"

"You dont have to do this blood spell but yes, magic has always been a part of the both of you, innate and intrinsic. Your connection will always be there with or without it. But by tamping down on something so natural, both of you are just expending unnecessary energy. Fighting the inevitable - much like swimming against the tide. Don't you see, you ARE magic together - You cant hold it in, not for long. Let it out, it needs to be expressed - It can be, through your love for each other." Giles finished, hoping that he had got his message through. Praying that these two special women realized just how special they were, how essential they were, to the world and to each other.

He stands up slowly, his back hurting but his heart feeling so much lighter than it did this afternoon. If he were being honest, he had not felt like this in such a long time - It was a beautiful feeling. "Well, I should take my leave then. Please think over what I've.."

"Giles.." Willow cuts in as he trailed off. "Thank you, I never realized how much we needed you. Still need you.." she leaned back against Tara, feeling her breath on her neck, understanding their connection and rejoicing in their contact. "We'll do the spell. Its the right thing to do." After saying those words, she realized that they were indeed true. She and Tara needed this as much as Buffy or the world.

"Do you think they're killing him or something, I mean its really quiet and there's no raised voices, so all good. But maybe they knocked him out?" Buffy postulated, "I sure hope they didnt knock him out."

She looked relieved when she heard the back door open and saw Giles (whole and standing) walk through only to be followed by Tara carrying Willow. They looked tired but satisfied, happy even. Tara's face was different as well. Buffy couldnt put a finger on it at first. Then she realized that it wasn't different, Tara looked liked she had once again found her center - she looked serene, at peace, like she did so long ago.

"So everything's ok with the watcher and the mega-witches?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"It's better" Tara replied smiling unguardedly.

"Cool" Dawn moved forward to bring Willow's wheelchair to her two touchstones. Things were looking up again - her family was whole and home at last.

Well, Xander thought to himself, Anya's done it again. His Anya, had help everyone begin to heal, he could not have been more proud. He fingered the velvet-covered box in his pocket. He remembered the last time he had thought of doing this. How he had hid it from them, how he had thought he was doing the right thing, only not. He was not going to make the same mistakes, nosiree, bob!

"Uh, I have an umm, an announcement to make," Xander started. Anya was looking at him curiously; she couldnt fathom what he wanted to say.

He walked up to where she was sitting and knelt in front of her "Anya, I love you." She was about to say something but he gently put his finger to her lips, "Please, let me continue. I love you not in spite of the fact that you always talk about money or that you used to discuss our sex life, often and in public. I love you because of IT!. I love you because you see in me the man that Ive always wanted to be.. I could never see that - I didnt know how to. But I realize that I could see him, reflected back in your eyes. You've always been there for me and I want to be that man for you. Please, please let me try." He slowly drew out the velvet box from his pocket and offered it to her. "I know you think that Im doing this because theres a another big bad on the horizon and another apocalypse. But we live on the hellmouth and there will always be something and I want to face all of it with you, by your side" he finished.

Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Tara and Giles were staring with open wonder at his heartfelt outburst. Little Xander had finally grown up, had finally grown into his shoes - he had finally realized his worth. Now if only Anya could see beyond her fears, they thought - they wished.

Willow held on tightly to Taras hand, she could feel that Tara to was holding her breath, they all were - Please Anya, Willow sent out, please see him for what he is now, not what he was before -Please.

Anya, looked around the room, she saw the faces of the people that she had come to love, come to respect. People she would fight for, die for, even. These people who meant more to her than her real family ever did - who in turn would fight for her, forgive her past and accept her present. She looked down at Xanders expectant face. With just one word, she could crush him. Make him feel the same pain, he had put her through, break his heart into a million pieces like he did hers - Pieces that she was still trying to collect and make whole.

But she was human now, vengeance was a thing of the past. If Tara could forgive Willow anything, then likewise, she could learn and forgive Xander - had already forgiven him, she could allow him to heal her heart. "Yes" she answered, "Yes!"

"Yahhhhh! WOO HOO" Buffy and Dawn cheered and hugged each other. Giles, throwing english reserve out the window, went to hug the second official couple of the Scooby gang.

Tara and Willow smiled on, happy that their friends had finally found their way back to each other. They too linked hands and shared a kiss. It was a kiss of promises to come.

 **Chapter 7**

It was decided that Giles would camp out on the couch at Buffy's while Xander and Anya would make their way back to his apartment. They had a lot to talk about and he did not want to intrude. Buffy had once again made up the couch for him and he had bid all of them goodnight. He watched as Tara lovingly carried Willow up the stairs, with Buffy following closely behind, hauling up her wheelchair. What amazing people they were - utterly remarkable, to be able to live and love amongst such adversity. He was indeed lucky to know and love them all - to be able to once again be a part of their lives.

In Willow and Tara's bedroom, they began their nightly ritual, readying themselves for bed. Tara started by patiently laying out their nightclothes, a pale blue shift for her and snoopy pajamas for Willow. She had already placed Willow on the bed and the red-head was leaning against the headboard, slowly unbuttoning her top.

Tara watched her fumble with the buttons and finally remove the top. She watched as Willow slowly unhooked her bra and let it fall to the way side. Despite all that had happened, the one thing that had not changed drastically was their love for each other and their physical expression of it. Seeing Willow in front of her, she could feel the heat beginning to form at the pit of her stomach and spread in all directions. She slowly unbuttoned her jeans and slid out of them, never losing eye contact with Willow.

Willow for her part, had done all she could. She needed help with her jeans and waited patiently for Tara to finish. She couldnt complain at all. She was thoroughly enjoying the view. Tara had lost some weight, which worried Willow but she could still make out some of the luscious curves on the blonde. They never had any trouble connecting physically. It was the last remaining vestige of their relationship. She may have lost the use of her legs and they may have lost their psychic connection but they could always come together, always.

"What are you looking at?" Tara asked playfully as she pulled the nightgown over her head. Her undergarments had been discarded to the side. "See anything you like?" she smiled as she made her way over to the bed.

She gently pulled Willows jeans down, taking her panties with them. As they reached Willows thighs, she bent down and gently place small kisses there despite knowing that Willow couldnt feel them - she didn't care. She wanted to express her love in as many ways as possible and as many times as possible. She did not notice Willows expression of pure rapture as she kissed her way downwards, slowly, languorously. After, she reached for the pajama bottoms and helped Willow into them.

"Its been a long day. Are you tired, Sweetie?" Willow ventured as Tara made her way to her side of the bed.

"Well, there is a lot to do tomorrow. We have to read up on the spell and plan when and how but.."

"But?" Willow repeated hopefully.

"I could use some snuggles.. and maybe something more?" Tara finished shyly.

"As you wish" Willow looked at her, the promised echoed in her words and her eyes.

Tara moved to the center of the bed. After the accident, they had adapted to the fact that Willow could not move her legs. Tara would move to the center and curve around Willows lithe but still form. She concentrated on caressing Willows upper body as much as possible. Her hands would roam a seemingly unstructured path across Willows body. But her hands and mouth had sense memory, she remembered which soft touch or kiss could ignite Willows passion. She could be blind and know exactly where to caress her lover and when to do it. Willow's body was a map that she had memorised by heart - every trail, every hidden treasure found , every pleasure shared.

Nibbling behind her ear would send shivers down the red-heads spine. Slowly cupping her breast, her tongue flicking in and out around her nipple, could elicit such moans of pleasure from Willow. Moans that sounded like music to her ears - both an affirmation and a request. One that she complied with - would always comply with.

As her fingers trailed downwards, she could feel Willow try and arch her back - so she raised herself and slowly lowered her body, fully draping Willow's, as her fingers found the soft wetness it was seeking. She was so intent on her exploration of Willows mouth, that she did not notice that Willow had curled one of her legs around Tara's.

Willow was so lost in the rapture that was Tara. She could feel her spirit soar- she felt exalted - exposed to the knowledge of all things divine and of Tara, always Tara.

But as soon as Willow realized that she had moved one of her legs, ever so slightly - she kissed Tara with more fervor - more ardor. She used her own hands to explore the planes and curves of Taras body. Tara cant find out, she thought to herself, as her hands made their way downwards along Tara's spine. Oh Goddess, she could feel her orgasm building up.

Tara was lost in her, the blonde was concentrating so hard on exploring Willows body with her mouth and her supple hands, that she wouldnt have noticed if Buffy had come in to watch. All she could feel was Willow - all she wanted was Willow, now.

Tara's gentle stroking rhythm was sending waves of pleasure through Willows body, she could feel herself fly, her senses exploding around her and she increased her own rhythm, keeping in time with the blonde - always in sync, always together.

Tara's final gift to her was their coming together, their timing perfect - Their love physically realized. Both tired but fully satisfied.

"Mmmmnn, I love you." Willow whispered in Tara's ear as she once again settled by her side.

"I know" Tara whispered back. "Now go to sleep, I'll be right here in the morning." With that, they snuggled together arms wrapped around each other and drifted of to sleep, sated and happy.

Tara used to love waking up early and greet the sunrise. But after Willows injury, she had dreaded it. Waking up meant acknowledging the ugly wheelchair at the side of the bed. Waking up meant she had to remember that Willow could not walk. But today Today was slightly different. Last night, her dreams were not visions of Willow on that horrible night. Last night, she dreamt of their future - of childrens laughter and stolen kisses. Of being called mommy and visits with family - Giles, Xander, Anya, Dawn & Buffy and their own families. Such wonderful visions of love, Of life and being whole. Such dreams may come, she hoped silently sending up a prayer to the goddess.

She sensed Willow stirring beside her and turned to study her profile. She loved that beautiful face, her freckles, her pert nose. She wanted to wake up to that all the days of her life.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she whispered and leaned over to kiss Willow on the side of her mouth.

"Ummm, Tara-kiss, nothing better," Willow murmured, yet to open her eyes, "More..." she pouted.

Tara soon complied and touched her lips to Willow's, her tongue slowly probing them open and being accepted into Willow's warm mouth.

"We should get up soon.." she whispered breathlessly when they had both come up for air.

"Yeah" Willow conceded and opened her eyes, happy to be greeted by Tara's beautiful visage. She motioned for Tara to help her to her chair and Tara complied.

Today was a good day, she could feel it in her bones. She found herself wanting to whistle some nameless tune. Things were again looking up. Tara looked so happy and unguarded last night and especially this morning - she did not want anything to change, she did not want to acknowledge any change. Willow started to whistle something as she slowly maneuvered her way to the bathroom.

Tara, looked around the room and smiled as she heard her lover whistling. She was looking for an excuse - Anything. Yes! She rejoiced, Willow had forgotten to take her face towel, which was still on the dresser. She quickly grabbed it and went after Willow, maybe they could conserve water, maybe they should shower together.

Willow was so lost in her reverie that she did not notice the side table along the wall. Her left leg hit it full force and she cried out.

"Ow!, Ow, Ow!, ohh! Owie" she muttered to herself while she slowly rubbed her shin with her hand.

She did not notice Tara standing in the room doorway, she only heard Tara's surprised gasp. She turned in time to see Tara drop her face towel on the floor as she raised her hand to her mouth. Taras head was shaking from side to side, a look of utter disbelief on her face.

 **Chapter 8**

"Tara" Willow called out as the blonde rushed passed her and down the stairs. Willow quickly wheeled herself towards the steps but stopped just in time, to avoid falling. "Buffy" she called at the top of her lungs, "Buffy!, I need you, NOW!."

Meanwhile, Giles was awakened by Tara's rush into the living room. She was crying, that much he could see but she did not look physically hurt. He heard Willow yelling for Buffy and immediately jumped to his feet.

"Tara!" he called out, catching the blonde as she tried to run pass him, "Whats wrong, wheres Willow?". At that question, she stopped struggling and looked into his eyes. He was taken aback at the raw pain he saw there - at the despair. He slowly led her back to the sofa. As she sat down, he saw her curl into herself. It was a gesture of profound surrender - he was indeed worried.

He saw Buffy coming down the stairs looking just as worried as she carried Willow in her arms. Dawn was behind them, trying to rub sleep from her eyes.

"Tara" Willow called out "Please, I can explain, please, look at me, please baby. Please!". But Tara was still curled up on the sofa.

"Buffy, could you please put me down."

"What? here?" Buffy indicated to the ground.

"Yes" Willow insisted. "Now, I need to do this."

As Buffy placed her down, Tara lifted her tear-stained face. She looked like she was going to bolt at any minute. Willow slowly began to drag herself to the couch. "Baby, I wanted to tell you but I couldnt. I didnt deserve to." Willow continued, tears streaming down her face.

"H-h-how, long have you known?" Tara asked timidly, not wanting to hear the answer she was dreading. A major part of her was thrilled that Willow could feel something but the fact that Willow had hid it from her. The fact that she didnt want Tara to know. She realized that this meant that Willow has never forgiven her for that night. Willow loved her but had not - could not - forgive her.

Buffy, Giles and Dawn stood there transfixed. They knew that they were intruding but could not bring themselves to leave - not if two of their friends, were in so much obvious pain.

"I started having small tremors in my left leg six weeks ago but I couldnt really feel anything. Nothing - not until today." Willow answered softly. She wanted to know why Tara had reacted so badly to the news. Yes, she should have told the blonde immediately, but what of her own fears. She was so afraid that Tara had only stayed with her out of pity. But she loved her so very much and accepted that - if it were the case. What would happen is she no longer needed the chair? Would Tara stay then?

"S-s-six weeks and you never said anything Tara stated W-w-why.., why Willow? I know you love me and I guess now I know that you havent really forgiven me" she looked down, not wanting Willow to see the hurt and distress in her eyes.

"What!, Tara, no, you don't understand Willow cried out That's not why, I mean. God I love you so much!" she had reach the front of the sofa and was reaching out to the blonde but Tara pulled back instinctively.

Willow had to make her see, had to make her understand, "Don't you see, I dont deserve to walk. Not after all I've done, I don't deserve you." Willow broke down in huge gasping sobs.

"No" Buffy whispered in the back. "No" she stated more vehemently, "How can you say that?" she asked looking at her best friend on the floor and at Tara's desolate look. She really did not want to see the return of THAT look or of Willow crying. "NO" she stated again.

"YES" Willow answered through her tears, "This is my punishment, dont you understand? After what Ive done - to Dawn..To everyone. I could have killed Dawn and then the spells I did on Tara and the gang - I never thought of the consequences. Do you want me to continue? Do you want me remind you that I was the one who pulled you out of heaven. It's all me. I don't ever deserve to walk!" she choked out "Never!"

Tara slowly reached out to touch her lover, Willow's self flagellation made her want to ease the red-head's pain - to try and take it upon herself. She slowly caressed Willow's head, "But, Its my fault. You got hurt because I called you. I I started the chain of events. You should not have been there. I und, I understand if you cant forgive me for that. I cant forgive myself." Tara hung her head but did not want to stop touching Willow so she let her hand drop to Willow's shoulder.

"No" Dawn interjected, "This is not happening! You love each other, why can't you just work it out? Its not fair!" she cried as she rushed to the kitchen. Buffy made to go after her but Giles held her back, "You make sure they're alright" he indicated to Tara and Willow, "And I'll see to Dawn." Buffy moved forward and knelt next to her best friend as Willow once again tried to explain to Tara.

"Tara, I was going to you anyway" Willow held on to the hand Tara had reached out with. "I was going to go to where you and Buffy were. I had finished re-routing the system and all Xander had to do was call the police as soon as the gates were opened. I could not leave you and Buffy to face Warren and his gang. I figured out that two witches were better than one and three against three evened the odds."

She took a deep breath and continued, "I'm sorry I did not tell you about the tremors in my leg. I was frightened that you stayed because you felt bad for me and it was so easy to love you and have you here with me. I didn't want that to change. I'd rather be a half person with you than a whole person without you" she finished.

Tara looked into Willow's eyes. She really looked this time and began to understand Willow's thought processes. The hiding was due to the hacker's own doubts, it was not about trust or forgiveness. Doubts that she should not have had if Tara had been more open, if she had not become mired in her own pain.

"I guess we are a pair arent we?" Tara sniffed "How could two people who love each other so much not realize how much we were hurting each other and ourselves?"

"It happens to the best of them.." Buffy added helpfully "I mean, Romeo and Juliet, Anthony and Cleopatra, umm Tom & Nicole."

"Those were all tragedies" Willow exclaimed, also sniffling.

"Um, Wesley and Buttercup" Buffy once again volunteered and earned a small smile from Tara.

It seemed that the storm had passed and they had once again gained another breakthrough. Buffy just hoped that this was the last. Her heart couldnt take any more aches of this nature. These two people belonged together and she would make sure nothing stood in their way. Even if she had to kill it. She was the slayer, after all.

"Hey there, Will. You ok? Need any chocolaty goodness or a pizza or I could spot you a twenty?" Xander asked as the two witches made their way back into the house.

"I'm good." Willow replied as she reached for Tara's hand on her shoulder. She wanted that physical affirmation. Something had happened outside -something Spike may have said. The heartfelt words that rained on her from Tara made her heart soar. Made her feel invincible, made her feel like she could walk.

"Giles, I owe you an apology," she added.

"No, Willow, you don't. I understand completely. Im sorry, I didnt realize you and Tara had stopped practicing. It was stupid of me to assume. I am sorry."

"But that still leaves the Demon Hanson Lambda.. "Buffy trailed off.

"Hanthu Ladsha" Anya added helpfully. "About 8 feet tall, dog like features -very strong and nasty. This one time, I was near a village that forgot to give him his usual ritual sacrifice, so he gutted them."

"He burnt the village down?" Willow ventured.

"No, I mean he went in and gutted each and every villager and hung them from their front doors. He could hold the entire village in his thrall, they did not have a chance to run away." Silence fell as they all took in the grisly description that Anya had provided.

Tara looked around the room. She looked at all the faces of her loved ones, her family. She loved Willow with all her being, all her soul. But the love she felt for the people here was also very strong. She would try anything for them and for Willow. So she put on her resolve face (the one she stole from her love) I think we should do the spell.

Willow knew deep down that Tara was going to say that, so she did not join in the looks of surprise etched on the faces of everyone else. But she was afraid -so afraid of doing magic again. So afraid that things would turn out so very, very wrong, once again. It did not matter if it was light based or dark. All she knew - all she remembered was that every time she did magic, bad things would eventually happen - Bad, bad things. Maybe not immediately but always later, when she was comfortable and not expecting it. Bad things had a tendency to do that, to sneak up on you. She could not afford that, not anymore.

"Tara, are you sure? I mean you haven't.. not since .." taking a deep breath, Buffy continued, "Its not a simple spell and it could be dangerous. It probably is, isnt it Giles?"

"Yes yes, it is quite a powerful spell. It requires one of you to act as a conduit while the other has to follow the ancient ritual movements and recite the spell. Rather involving, I dare say."

"I'm sure" Tara jutted out her chin. She knew Willow was having doubts. She knew that the red-head was not happy with her decision but she also knew that it was the right one to make. She had been walking around in a haze for too long -she had kept too many things inside. The magic had to be released, along with her pain.

Before anyone could speak, she knelt down in front of Willow "Darling, please listen to me. I know you dont want to do magic anymore but youve always been so brave. My brave, brave Willow. Youve always been there from me, for us. We need to do this, please." She placed her head in Willow lap and let her tears flow once again.

Giles knew that he was witnessing something important. He knew what he had to do. "Willow, may I talk to you and Tara in private?" he asked.

Willow nodded, she knew that Tara was right, that they had to do this. But she was still so afraid, so frightened to take the plunge, to lose herself . Tara, slowly stood up, she bent down and gently carried Willow out of the chair and towards the back porch. Giles followed behind. He sat on the back steps and watched as Tara lovingly settled Willow on her lap, wrapped her arms around her and sat in the porch swing, swaying gently in the wind.

"I dont need to tell you how much you girls have meant to me. Your love for each other and for me has enriched my life beyond measure. I regret not being here for you. I had thought that it was for the best. I only had the best intentions." Giles continued, trying to hold back the tears from his voice.

"We know, Giles, but what you're asking me, us to do, it's not that easy. Magic used to mean so many things to me." Willow looked at Giles and tried to explain, "It meant I could help Buffy more than before. It meant that I could help save Angel, fight the good fight. Then when I met Tara, it allowed me to connect with her more than I could ever have with Oz or Xander. That was so amazing, Giles. But somehow, I got caught up in controlling it more than letting it flow through me. I wanted to direct it. It was wrong but it felt so good. I got so lost and did so many.. "she couldn't continue, those memories bombarded her senses.

"Its ok, baby. You dont have to continue." Tara wrapped her arms tighter around Willow, quietly sending her own strength to the frail hacker. Hoping that their connection, though tenuous was still there -it had to be. She saw more clearly now, they had to reclaim their balance.

"No, I need to say this!. Giles, I messed up but Tara found me again. But see, magic doesnt solve anything. I couldnt help Buffy or Tara when it mattered. I couldnt stop Warren from shooting Buffy or me and I wouldnt have been able to stop him if he had gone after Tara." Willow had to stop, she had given voice to her greatest fear, her mind just could not cope with the thought. The thought that she would not have been able to stop Tara from being injured - that thought chilled her to the bone. Magic was no use to her anymore. It was not real.

"Willow", Giles called softly, "Don't you see, magic is not the root of your problem. It never was."

"What?" Willow couldnt believe what she was hearing, luckily, she could feel Tara's arms securing her, holding her together, giving her strength. She took a deep breath and continued "Giles, magic caused all of this, cant you see that!" she pleaded plaintively "Cant you see?"

"My dear girl, my dear sweet girl. Magic did not cause you to get shot, Warren did that. Magic did not cause Tara to leave you the first time, you did that", he could see her flinch at his harsh words, but he had to do this, he had to continue. "Magic did not cause Buffy to die, it was a decision that she made willingly for all of us. It's you who cant see, child. Magic brought the two of you together. Its a part of you and you cant deny that or hide it. You would only disrupt the balance." Giles finished, unknowingly echoing the words of Spike before.

"So what are you saying, Mr. Giles? Th- that Willow and I need to do magic again, we need to do spells to reconnect?"

"You dont have to do this blood spell but yes, magic has always been a part of the both of you, innate and intrinsic. Your connection will always be there with or without it. But by tamping down on something so natural, both of you are just expending unnecessary energy. Fighting the inevitable - much like swimming against the tide. Don't you see, you ARE magic together - You cant hold it in, not for long. Let it out, it needs to be expressed - It can be, through your love for each other." Giles finished, hoping that he had got his message through. Praying that these two special women realized just how special they were, how essential they were, to the world and to each other.

He stands up slowly, his back hurting but his heart feeling so much lighter than it did this afternoon. If he were being honest, he had not felt like this in such a long time - It was a beautiful feeling. "Well, I should take my leave then. Please think over what I've.."

"Giles.." Willow cuts in as he trailed off. "Thank you, I never realized how much we needed you. Still need you.." she leaned back against Tara, feeling her breath on her neck, understanding their connection and rejoicing in their contact. "We'll do the spell. Its the right thing to do." After saying those words, she realized that they were indeed true. She and Tara needed this as much as Buffy or the world.

"Do you think they're killing him or something, I mean its really quiet and there's no raised voices, so all good. But maybe they knocked him out?" Buffy postulated, "I sure hope they didnt knock him out."

She looked relieved when she heard the back door open and saw Giles (whole and standing) walk through only to be followed by Tara carrying Willow. They looked tired but satisfied, happy even. Tara's face was different as well. Buffy couldnt put a finger on it at first. Then she realized that it wasn't different, Tara looked liked she had once again found her center - she looked serene, at peace, like she did so long ago.

"So everything's ok with the watcher and the mega-witches?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"It's better" Tara replied smiling unguardedly.

"Cool" Dawn moved forward to bring Willow's wheelchair to her two touchstones. Things were looking up again - her family was whole and home at last.

Well, Xander thought to himself, Anya's done it again. His Anya, had help everyone begin to heal, he could not have been more proud. He fingered the velvet-covered box in his pocket. He remembered the last time he had thought of doing this. How he had hid it from them, how he had thought he was doing the right thing, only not. He was not going to make the same mistakes, nosiree, bob!

"Uh, I have an umm, an announcement to make," Xander started. Anya was looking at him curiously; she couldnt fathom what he wanted to say.

He walked up to where she was sitting and knelt in front of her "Anya, I love you." She was about to say something but he gently put his finger to her lips, "Please, let me continue. I love you not in spite of the fact that you always talk about money or that you used to discuss our sex life, often and in public. I love you because of IT!. I love you because you see in me the man that Ive always wanted to be.. I could never see that - I didnt know how to. But I realize that I could see him, reflected back in your eyes. You've always been there for me and I want to be that man for you. Please, please let me try." He slowly drew out the velvet box from his pocket and offered it to her. "I know you think that Im doing this because theres a another big bad on the horizon and another apocalypse. But we live on the hellmouth and there will always be something and I want to face all of it with you, by your side" he finished.

Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Tara and Giles were staring with open wonder at his heartfelt outburst. Little Xander had finally grown up, had finally grown into his shoes - he had finally realized his worth. Now if only Anya could see beyond her fears, they thought - they wished.

Willow held on tightly to Taras hand, she could feel that Tara to was holding her breath, they all were - Please Anya, Willow sent out, please see him for what he is now, not what he was before -Please.

Anya, looked around the room, she saw the faces of the people that she had come to love, come to respect. People she would fight for, die for, even. These people who meant more to her than her real family ever did - who in turn would fight for her, forgive her past and accept her present. She looked down at Xanders expectant face. With just one word, she could crush him. Make him feel the same pain, he had put her through, break his heart into a million pieces like he did hers - Pieces that she was still trying to collect and make whole.

But she was human now, vengeance was a thing of the past. If Tara could forgive Willow anything, then likewise, she could learn and forgive Xander - had already forgiven him, she could allow him to heal her heart. "Yes" she answered, "Yes!"

"Yahhhhh! WOO HOO" Buffy and Dawn cheered and hugged each other. Giles, throwing english reserve out the window, went to hug the second official couple of the Scooby gang.

Tara and Willow smiled on, happy that their friends had finally found their way back to each other. They too linked hands and shared a kiss. It was a kiss of promises to come.

Chapter 7

It was decided that Giles would camp out on the couch at Buffy's while Xander and Anya would make their way back to his apartment. They had a lot to talk about and he did not want to intrude. Buffy had once again made up the couch for him and he had bid all of them goodnight. He watched as Tara lovingly carried Willow up the stairs, with Buffy following closely behind, hauling up her wheelchair. What amazing people they were - utterly remarkable, to be able to live and love amongst such adversity. He was indeed lucky to know and love them all - to be able to once again be a part of their lives.

In Willow and Tara's bedroom, they began their nightly ritual, readying themselves for bed. Tara started by patiently laying out their nightclothes, a pale blue shift for her and snoopy pajamas for Willow. She had already placed Willow on the bed and the red-head was leaning against the headboard, slowly unbuttoning her top.

Tara watched her fumble with the buttons and finally remove the top. She watched as Willow slowly unhooked her bra and let it fall to the way side. Despite all that had happened, the one thing that had not changed drastically was their love for each other and their physical expression of it. Seeing Willow in front of her, she could feel the heat beginning to form at the pit of her stomach and spread in all directions. She slowly unbuttoned her jeans and slid out of them, never losing eye contact with Willow.

Willow for her part, had done all she could. She needed help with her jeans and waited patiently for Tara to finish. She couldnt complain at all. She was thoroughly enjoying the view. Tara had lost some weight, which worried Willow but she could still make out some of the luscious curves on the blonde. They never had any trouble connecting physically. It was the last remaining vestige of their relationship. She may have lost the use of her legs and they may have lost their psychic connection but they could always come together, always.

"What are you looking at?" Tara asked playfully as she pulled the nightgown over her head. Her undergarments had been discarded to the side. "See anything you like?" she smiled as she made her way over to the bed.

She gently pulled Willows jeans down, taking her panties with them. As they reached Willows thighs, she bent down and gently place small kisses there despite knowing that Willow couldnt feel them - she didn't care. She wanted to express her love in as many ways as possible and as many times as possible. She did not notice Willows expression of pure rapture as she kissed her way downwards, slowly, languorously. After, she reached for the pajama bottoms and helped Willow into them.

"Its been a long day. Are you tired, Sweetie?" Willow ventured as Tara made her way to her side of the bed.

"Well, there is a lot to do tomorrow. We have to read up on the spell and plan when and how but.."

"But?" Willow repeated hopefully.

"I could use some snuggles.. and maybe something more?" Tara finished shyly.

"As you wish" Willow looked at her, the promised echoed in her words and her eyes.

Tara moved to the center of the bed. After the accident, they had adapted to the fact that Willow could not move her legs. Tara would move to the center and curve around Willows lithe but still form. She concentrated on caressing Willows upper body as much as possible. Her hands would roam a seemingly unstructured path across Willows body. But her hands and mouth had sense memory, she remembered which soft touch or kiss could ignite Willows passion. She could be blind and know exactly where to caress her lover and when to do it. Willow's body was a map that she had memorised by heart - every trail, every hidden treasure found , every pleasure shared.

Nibbling behind her ear would send shivers down the red-heads spine. Slowly cupping her breast, her tongue flicking in and out around her nipple, could elicit such moans of pleasure from Willow. Moans that sounded like music to her ears - both an affirmation and a request. One that she complied with - would always comply with.

As her fingers trailed downwards, she could feel Willow try and arch her back - so she raised herself and slowly lowered her body, fully draping Willow's, as her fingers found the soft wetness it was seeking. She was so intent on her exploration of Willows mouth, that she did not notice that Willow had curled one of her legs around Tara's.

Willow was so lost in the rapture that was Tara. She could feel her spirit soar- she felt exalted - exposed to the knowledge of all things divine and of Tara, always Tara.

But as soon as Willow realized that she had moved one of her legs, ever so slightly - she kissed Tara with more fervor - more ardor. She used her own hands to explore the planes and curves of Taras body. Tara cant find out, she thought to herself, as her hands made their way downwards along Tara's spine. Oh Goddess, she could feel her orgasm building up.

Tara was lost in her, the blonde was concentrating so hard on exploring Willows body with her mouth and her supple hands, that she wouldnt have noticed if Buffy had come in to watch. All she could feel was Willow - all she wanted was Willow, now.

Tara's gentle stroking rhythm was sending waves of pleasure through Willows body, she could feel herself fly, her senses exploding around her and she increased her own rhythm, keeping in time with the blonde - always in sync, always together.

Tara's final gift to her was their coming together, their timing perfect - Their love physically realized. Both tired but fully satisfied.

"Mmmmnn, I love you." Willow whispered in Tara's ear as she once again settled by her side.

"I know" Tara whispered back. "Now go to sleep, I'll be right here in the morning." With that, they snuggled together arms wrapped around each other and drifted of to sleep, sated and happy.

Tara used to love waking up early and greet the sunrise. But after Willows injury, she had dreaded it. Waking up meant acknowledging the ugly wheelchair at the side of the bed. Waking up meant she had to remember that Willow could not walk. But today Today was slightly different. Last night, her dreams were not visions of Willow on that horrible night. Last night, she dreamt of their future - of childrens laughter and stolen kisses. Of being called mommy and visits with family - Giles, Xander, Anya, Dawn & Buffy and their own families. Such wonderful visions of love, Of life and being whole. Such dreams may come, she hoped silently sending up a prayer to the goddess.

She sensed Willow stirring beside her and turned to study her profile. She loved that beautiful face, her freckles, her pert nose. She wanted to wake up to that all the days of her life.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she whispered and leaned over to kiss Willow on the side of her mouth.

"Ummm, Tara-kiss, nothing better," Willow murmured, yet to open her eyes, "More..." she pouted.

Tara soon complied and touched her lips to Willow's, her tongue slowly probing them open and being accepted into Willow's warm mouth.

"We should get up soon.." she whispered breathlessly when they had both come up for air.

"Yeah" Willow conceded and opened her eyes, happy to be greeted by Tara's beautiful visage. She motioned for Tara to help her to her chair and Tara complied.

Today was a good day, she could feel it in her bones. She found herself wanting to whistle some nameless tune. Things were again looking up. Tara looked so happy and unguarded last night and especially this morning - she did not want anything to change, she did not want to acknowledge any change. Willow started to whistle something as she slowly maneuvered her way to the bathroom.

Tara, looked around the room and smiled as she heard her lover whistling. She was looking for an excuse - Anything. Yes! She rejoiced, Willow had forgotten to take her face towel, which was still on the dresser. She quickly grabbed it and went after Willow, maybe they could conserve water, maybe they should shower together.

Willow was so lost in her reverie that she did not notice the side table along the wall. Her left leg hit it full force and she cried out.

"Ow!, Ow, Ow!, ohh! Owie" she muttered to herself while she slowly rubbed her shin with her hand.

She did not notice Tara standing in the room doorway, she only heard Tara's surprised gasp. She turned in time to see Tara drop her face towel on the floor as she raised her hand to her mouth. Taras head was shaking from side to side, a look of utter disbelief on her face.

Chapter 8

"Tara" Willow called out as the blonde rushed passed her and down the stairs. Willow quickly wheeled herself towards the steps but stopped just in time, to avoid falling. "Buffy" she called at the top of her lungs, "Buffy!, I need you, NOW!."

Meanwhile, Giles was awakened by Tara's rush into the living room. She was crying, that much he could see but she did not look physically hurt. He heard Willow yelling for Buffy and immediately jumped to his feet.

"Tara!" he called out, catching the blonde as she tried to run pass him, "Whats wrong, wheres Willow?". At that question, she stopped struggling and looked into his eyes. He was taken aback at the raw pain he saw there - at the despair. He slowly led her back to the sofa. As she sat down, he saw her curl into herself. It was a gesture of profound surrender - he was indeed worried.

He saw Buffy coming down the stairs looking just as worried as she carried Willow in her arms. Dawn was behind them, trying to rub sleep from her eyes.

"Tara" Willow called out "Please, I can explain, please, look at me, please baby. Please!". But Tara was still curled up on the sofa.

"Buffy, could you please put me down."

"What? here?" Buffy indicated to the ground.

"Yes" Willow insisted. "Now, I need to do this."

As Buffy placed her down, Tara lifted her tear-stained face. She looked like she was going to bolt at any minute. Willow slowly began to drag herself to the couch. "Baby, I wanted to tell you but I couldnt. I didnt deserve to." Willow continued, tears streaming down her face.

"H-h-how, long have you known?" Tara asked timidly, not wanting to hear the answer she was dreading. A major part of her was thrilled that Willow could feel something but the fact that Willow had hid it from her. The fact that she didnt want Tara to know. She realized that this meant that Willow has never forgiven her for that night. Willow loved her but had not - could not - forgive her.

Buffy, Giles and Dawn stood there transfixed. They knew that they were intruding but could not bring themselves to leave - not if two of their friends, were in so much obvious pain.

"I started having small tremors in my left leg six weeks ago but I couldnt really feel anything. Nothing - not until today." Willow answered softly. She wanted to know why Tara had reacted so badly to the news. Yes, she should have told the blonde immediately, but what of her own fears. She was so afraid that Tara had only stayed with her out of pity. But she loved her so very much and accepted that - if it were the case. What would happen is she no longer needed the chair? Would Tara stay then?

"S-s-six weeks and you never said anything Tara stated W-w-why.., why Willow? I know you love me and I guess now I know that you havent really forgiven me" she looked down, not wanting Willow to see the hurt and distress in her eyes.

"What!, Tara, no, you don't understand Willow cried out That's not why, I mean. God I love you so much!" she had reach the front of the sofa and was reaching out to the blonde but Tara pulled back instinctively.

Willow had to make her see, had to make her understand, "Don't you see, I dont deserve to walk. Not after all I've done, I don't deserve you." Willow broke down in huge gasping sobs.

"No" Buffy whispered in the back. "No" she stated more vehemently, "How can you say that?" she asked looking at her best friend on the floor and at Tara's desolate look. She really did not want to see the return of THAT look or of Willow crying. "NO" she stated again.

"YES" Willow answered through her tears, "This is my punishment, dont you understand? After what Ive done - to Dawn..To everyone. I could have killed Dawn and then the spells I did on Tara and the gang - I never thought of the consequences. Do you want me to continue? Do you want me remind you that I was the one who pulled you out of heaven. It's all me. I don't ever deserve to walk!" she choked out "Never!"

Tara slowly reached out to touch her lover, Willow's self flagellation made her want to ease the red-head's pain - to try and take it upon herself. She slowly caressed Willow's head, "But, Its my fault. You got hurt because I called you. I I started the chain of events. You should not have been there. I und, I understand if you cant forgive me for that. I cant forgive myself." Tara hung her head but did not want to stop touching Willow so she let her hand drop to Willow's shoulder.

"No" Dawn interjected, "This is not happening! You love each other, why can't you just work it out? Its not fair!" she cried as she rushed to the kitchen. Buffy made to go after her but Giles held her back, "You make sure they're alright" he indicated to Tara and Willow, "And I'll see to Dawn." Buffy moved forward and knelt next to her best friend as Willow once again tried to explain to Tara.

"Tara, I was going to you anyway" Willow held on to the hand Tara had reached out with. "I was going to go to where you and Buffy were. I had finished re-routing the system and all Xander had to do was call the police as soon as the gates were opened. I could not leave you and Buffy to face Warren and his gang. I figured out that two witches were better than one and three against three evened the odds."

She took a deep breath and continued, "I'm sorry I did not tell you about the tremors in my leg. I was frightened that you stayed because you felt bad for me and it was so easy to love you and have you here with me. I didn't want that to change. I'd rather be a half person with you than a whole person without you" she finished.

Tara looked into Willow's eyes. She really looked this time and began to understand Willow's thought processes. The hiding was due to the hacker's own doubts, it was not about trust or forgiveness. Doubts that she should not have had if Tara had been more open, if she had not become mired in her own pain.

"I guess we are a pair arent we?" Tara sniffed "How could two people who love each other so much not realize how much we were hurting each other and ourselves?"

"It happens to the best of them.." Buffy added helpfully "I mean, Romeo and Juliet, Anthony and Cleopatra, umm Tom & Nicole."

"Those were all tragedies" Willow exclaimed, also sniffling.

"Um, Wesley and Buttercup" Buffy once again volunteered and earned a small smile from Tara.

It seemed that the storm had passed and they had once again gained another breakthrough. Buffy just hoped that this was the last. Her heart couldnt take any more aches of this nature. These two people belonged together and she would make sure nothing stood in their way. Even if she had to kill it. She was the slayer, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 9**

Spike had been following the two witches for the past week - ever since his late night talk with blondie. He figured that he ought to keep tabs on them and find out when and where the spell was to take place . He definitely wanted to be there, a pelt of the Han'thu Ladsha was worth a pretty penny on the black market. That was the reason - the ONLY reason he was doing this. Yes, Spike old boy, keep telling yourself that and one day, you might even believe it.

By the looks of it, the spell was going to be cast tomorrow night. Lover-wiccans had just returned from the Magic Box, laden with magic supplies tied to Willow's chair. They had waved goodbye to Anya as she locked up for the night and slowly made their way home. He decided that it was time to confront them, so he cut them off as soon as they reached Revello Drive.

"Spike!" Willow called out in surprised as he jumped from behind one of trees in the yard. "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" She had almost not stopped her chair in time and only managed to when Tara reached out to grab one of the handles.

"What, a vampire can't take a stroll at night anymore?" he shot back.

"Well, I don't think many vampires would want to walk down the street the slayer's house is on" Tara smiled as she said this. She still felt that she owed Spike something. He may still be evil but he had recognized love and had helped them. For that, she would be eternally grateful.

"So you?ve been practicing spells again, have you? Spike smirked.

Willow, catching his double entendre blushed but it was Tara who answered "Yes, have you been watching?" she shot back and was pleased to elicit a hearty laugh from the vampire.

"No, no I haven't but its probably not from want of trying" he grudgingly admitted "So, when are you and Red performing the spell?"

Surprised that Spike knew about their spells, Willow asked the first question to pop into her head "You want to do spells with us?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. Blondie told me about the Blood Spell. That's all kinds of dangerous magics you're handling and with a Han'thu Ladsha on the loose, just thought you might want some Big Bad back up, that's all" he answered easily, lighting his ever present cigarette.

"Spike, Buffy's not going to change her mind" Tara gently replied "It's been a year, I think she's moved on and so should you"

"Bloody hell, not every bloody thing I do is related to the bloody slayer. One..." Spike held out his finger "That demon's pelt is worth a pretty penny on the black market and I aim to collect. Two, I still have this blasted chip in my head, which means that the only pounding that I can still do is on the demon population. And Three, I may be evil but the world may end depending on whether you wonder wiccans can do the spell and stop it. If it ends, I'd rather be on the front lines and have it over quick and if it doesnt - well, I get to make some money for smokes and beer, don't I?"

"Tomorrow, we're doing it tomorrow. We'll go to the construction site where Glory.." Tara replied but was cut off by Spike.

"Yeah, I'm familiar with the place. See you tomorrow then" and he was off.

"Well, that was all surreally in a not too unpleasant way" Willow remarked as they once again made their way up the street.

"What do you mean?" Tara queried, she was also kind of surprised at Spike's offer and wanted to know what Willow thought.

"I mean, five years ago, Spike was you know, Grrrrgh! Arg! Arg!, and trying to eat us. And for the past two years, he's only helped us because he wanted to get to Buffy and then because they were all couply and stuff and now..well he's volunteering to fight the good fight but there's nothing in it for him, well except for the pelt but that's a big risk to take, you know. I mean he's, he's being nice."

"Yeah, he is" Tara murmured as she thought about it "But honey, nice is different than good. I will always be grateful to Spike for the things he has done - looking after Dawn, fighting side by side with us. He's definitely ok but he's not good."

Willow marveled at the insight of her love, she could always see beyond the telling "Yeah" Willow agreed, "we're the good guys. And the good guys better get home soon, otherwise Buffy and Dawn are going to get worried and come look for us"

"Well, if they do, at least it wouldn't be as embarrassing as last night" Tara giggled.

Ah, yes, last night, Willow remembered - They had again come back late from the Magic Box. Giles had kept them there as he wanted to go over the spell and preparations with Anya's help. He had been busy the whole week, training with Buffy all afternoons and going over the spell with them in the evenings when Buffy went on patrol. This was the last night of preparation.

"Giles, they're witches, of course they know Latin, besides, reciting the English translation would be just as good. Its not HOW you say the words, Giles, it's the power you channel when saying them. Everybody! knows that! Well, demons and witches at least." Anya said, muttering the last part .

"Yes, well, not being an ex-demon or a witch has left me quite bereft of some of the more arcane knowledge but it is imperative that both Tara and Willow know the spell, nothing can go wrong." He looked over at the both of them, so brave and so beautiful. He would do everything and anything in his power to ensure their safety. And if that meant teaching them the spell until they knew it backwards then by God!, that's what he was going to do. They did look tired, though, Tara was sitting in Willow's wheelchair, with Willow in her lap. The red- head was whispering something in her ear and it made the blonde blush so. Perhaps, it was time to stop, or else he was sure that he would need to clean his glasses soon, very, very soon.

"Willow, Tara?" he called. "I do believe we are done for the night. Tomorrow, you can come back and collect the supplies but tonight, we have done all we can. The both of you are quite adept at the spell and well, you should just keep it up and um, perhaps and um prepare yourselves - get.. get in sync, if you will" he finished as he whipped off his glasses and began to clean them - Not quite looking in their general direction but hoping he had put his point across.

Anya, as usual, dived right in "What Giles is trying to say is that both of you should go home and.."

"Um, Anya, it's ok, we kinda got what Giles was trying to say" Willow chimed in before Anya could go off on one of her more graphic descriptions.

With that, Tara rose up, once again placing Willow in her chair and began their trek back to Casa del Summers.

It was a beautiful night and they decided to cut across the park. The moon was not yet full, though it would be in two days. In two days, they would again face another apocalypse, Willow thought, another Tuesday on the hellmouth. Despite everyone?s insistence that she make an appointment with her doctor to check out her legs as soon as possible, she had insisted to do it only after the battle. There was no need to hurry was there? They would endure and survive and then she would be able to face the possibility of walking or not. If they did not survive?then, knowing would not have made a difference. All these thoughts were running rampant through Willow's head - All vying for attention.

"Sweetie, everything ok?" Tara asked, she could feel that the red-head was lost in a world of Willowvoices. She wanted to anchor Willow, provide an oasis of calm for her.

"Yeah, just, you know, all the voices in the old noggin, kinda crazy is all.." Willow responded, confirming Tara's suspicions. Well, there was only one thing to do, Tara thought. She wheeled Willow off the path and behind some bushes and knelt down in front of the chair. She leaned forward and captured Willow's mouth. The kiss, in itself was not one of passion but one of promise. It spoke of forever love - not lust - not need, but pure unadulterated LOVE.

The voices in Willow's head had gone silent, they were replace by a single sound, that of her spirit rejoicing. Soon, however, the kiss did turn passionate. Fingers fumbling to undo buttons, the chair discarded to the side - sighs of pleasure and giggles of content could be heard both without and within.

"Do you think anything happened to them on their way back?" Dawn's wavering voice asked an anxious Buffy as they traced their way back to the Magic Box. Giles had called them earlier to inform them that Willow and Tara were on their way. However, after half an hour, with no signs of the witches, both Buffy and Dawn feared the worse and went out to find their friends.

"Tara likes to cut through the park, maybe something happened? I?..God, I hope nothing happened" Dawn repeated.

"It's ok, its going to be fine. We'll find them, that's the path up ahead". What she did not tell Dawn was that her slayer sight had picked up the shape of Willow's discarded chair behind some bushes. "Stay here" she whispered as she sprinted forward.

Her slayer hearing was recognizing the sound but not quite placing it - Oh Shit, she thought as she skidded round the bushes and surprised two very happy and very underdressed witches.

"Bbbbbuffy! Oh God!, What are you doing her?" Willow stammered as she hurriedly tried to put her shirt back on. Tara was already on her feet trying to gather up the discarded clothing and dressing at the same time. Buffy had never seen her move that fast.

"Buffy, is it them? Are they ok?" Dawn cried out anxiously as she too skidded round the bushes "Oh!" she exclaimed, "Ohhhhh!" she repeated as realization dawned and a knowing smile lit her face.

The two witches had the decency to look somewhat mortified but they still had smiles on their faces. Not wanting to further embarrass them, Buffy managed to right Willow's chair, place her in it and accompany them home without further (much) discussion.

As they reached the front door, Dawn casually added "You know, I'm 17 now and its not like I'm deaf. You really don't need slayer hearing?.."

"Dawnie?." Tara tried to cut in.

"No, just listen" Dawn continued "I just want you guys safe and at home and well! You can have sex anywhere in the house or backyard or in the Magic Box! Buffy and I will promise not to look or we'll go out or listen to the radio or TV really loud or sleep with ear muffs, ok?" she finished in a rush.

"Ok, Dawnie, sure" Tara and Willow chorused together, wanting to reassure the teen.

That was quite a night, Willow thought back, yes, indeed.

As soon as they reached the front door tonight, Dawn had rushed out to greet them. "Buffy and I were going to give you five more minutes before we came looking" she admonished.

"It's ok Dawnie, we got held up talking to Spike" Willow said as she entered the door.

"So what did the Billy Idol wannabe want now?" Buffy asked from the living room. She had just finished a shift at the Expresso Pump and was massaging her tired feet. But the job paid better than the Double Meat Palace and she was already Assistant Manager. Best of all, no smell and she had time for the college classes she was once again taking.

"I think he's going to help us tomorrow" Tara replied as she began to untie the packages from Willow's chair.

"Why?" Buffy was truly curious. For the past year, Spike was a non-fixture in her life. She would run into him every now and then, on patrol or at the Magic Box but he had kept his distance. He would help when necessary or when called and then leave. He did drop by to talk to Dawn or Willow on occasion, normally accompanied by Clem. Surprisingly, he and Anya had also become friendly on account of him helping her obtain troll dust at a very cheap price. Buffy had finally come to realize that Spike would always be there - she had resigned herself to that. But, maybe there was some hope for them, maybe they could be friends - she wanted that. She wasn't really friends with Angel - no that relationship was complicated beyond complicated. Seeing Angel would always hurt, but seeing Spike, that didn't hurt. Perhaps it was good he was going to be around tomorrow. Maybe, he wasn't good but at least he was trying.

"So, what's with the supplies?, You got everything we need for tomorrow?" Buffy again turned her attention to Willow and Tara.

"Yes, Anya finally got the Capedo of Erebus" Willow proudly displaying a simple clay bowl.

"Capedo of Erebus" Buffy exclaimed, for once getting it right. "Why on earth do they not call it a bowl, I mean that's what it is, isn't it. It's a bowl."

"Um, Buffy, Capedo means sacrificial bowl in Latin" Tara added helpfully.

"Oh, they should have just called it that from the beginning", Buffy replied, now distracted by Tara laying out some blue robes. "Is that a robe? Do we have to wear robes? I mean since I'm doing all the sacrificy stuff, can't I at least look stylish and pretty while doing it? I was all set to wear this new leather jacket I got" Buffy pouted.

"Well, the robes are optional, we just thought that since its going to be kinda bloody, you wouldn't want to ruin any of your pretty clothes"

"Awwwwww, you guys are so sweet, thank you. Its bad enough trying to afford new clothes on my salary and dry cleaning bills are all kinds of bad." With that, she moved forward and hugged her two friends. "So I guess we're all set for the rumble tomorrow, huh?. Oh! God! Did I just say rumble. Ok, someone please stop me before I start sounding like a Shark reject from West Side Story"

"It's ok, Buffy, we won't let Giles pick out the video on Movie night anymore and yes, I guess we're all set" Willow replied smiling.

Realising that there was really nothing more that could be done that night, Buffy suggested that they all turn in. She watched as Tara once again carried Willow in her arms- so gentle, so loving. It made her happy and her heart ached at the same time. She was so happy that they had finally begun to heal - She could not see or hear the broken shards of Tara's soul (for that alone, she would be eternally grateful) and Willow was once again showing her vulnerabilities and fears - Balance had been found. Her heart did ache though, not out of jealousy but out of frustration - of being alone in the presence of such love and wanting to find even a facsimile of it - hoping to. Maybe one day, she told herself, one day.

"Night you guys and don't worry about slayer hearing tonight, I'm all kinds of beat" she called out before kissing Dawn goodnight and entering her own room, alone.

'Why was it that bad days - days that ended horribly always started out with such promise?' Tara thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes to a new day. Willow was nestled in her arms - safe. Yes, safe... but for how long? What could she do to ensure that Willow would always be there, always be safe in her arms? Tonight, they would again go into battle - Her family, her love. She would fight side by side with them - she would fight for them. Today would end well. She would ensure it with all her being.

Willow slowly stirred, instinctively knowing that Tara was awake and wanting to share the new day with her. "Hey baby, you sleep ok?" she asked, the last vestiges of sleep falling away as she felt Tara's strong arms encircling her, keeping her safe - loved.

"So, funny shapes or rounds?" Tara asked wanting to start the day like any other: pancakes in the morning, helping Dawn with the chores in the afternoon, and performing a blood spell...

"Baby, we'll get through this. No getting lost in Tara Thoughts, ok? We know the spell and we even have big bad back up so right now, Dr. Rosenberg is prescribing a hot shower - preferably with a sexy, kittenish red-head who has a thing for beautiful luscious blondes named Tara," Willow said, knowing that that would be a perfect distraction for both of them.

"I don't believe they used all the hot water! I mean, they were in there together. Doesn't that mean water conservation? I mean, it's on bumper stickers!" Buffy complained to Dawn.

"Buffy, even I know they weren't in there together to save water. Be happy that Tara felt guilty and made the blueberry pancakes that you like," Dawn answered back. She knew that she should also broach another sensitive topic with her sister and soon - and there's no time like the present, she thought and plunged ahead.

"Um , Buffy? About tonight, you know, I've...well, I want to.."

Buffy immediately cut her off, "Dawn, I know what you're going to say, and the answer is yes"

"But Buffy, I'm seventeen and Xander and Willow were fifteen when they started helping you and I love you and Willow and Tara as much as... Did you say yes?" Dawn stared at her big sister.

"Dawn, I love you, and if anything ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself. But we're all family, and I have to face the fact that fighting demons is the family business. However, you are to go nowhere near the demon if he shows up. You will stay with Xander and Anya while we prepare the spell, deal?" Buffy spat in her palm and held it out. She hoped Dawn remembered... When they were younger, doing that meant a promise that could not be broken, it was sacred - a Summers tradition.

Dawn spat in her own palm, grabbed her sister's hand, and pulled her into a hug "I love you too, and I don't want to lose you, ever. We'll get through this. We'll ALL get through this." After a few minutes, she reverted to teenageyness once again. " Ok... Getting weird now, so I'm just gonna call Anya and ask her when they're coming over with Giles."

'Time to start new traditions,' Giles thought to himself as he, Xander and Anya made their way to Buffy's front door. Before, they would have met at the Magic Box. They would have prepared themselves there, surrounded by the arcane and the mystical. But they were family. They should be surrounded by home and hearth - should celebrate being together before facing the enemy.

"Hi, Guys!" Willow was again there to greet them at the door. She looked happy and whole, and he was glad.

"Are you and Tara and Buffy ready for the spell?" he enquired.

"Yes, they're upstairs changing into their robes. Tara's going to help me with that later. I'm just doing some last minute changes to my chair. I wanted to be able to reach for this," at that, she held up a small throwing axe, "more easily, as well as have space for the spell ingredients"

"...Well, it is more comfortable," Buffy was telling Tara as they both came downstairs.

Xander's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw both Tara and Buffy in blue robes cinched at the waist. It didn't look like they had anything on underneath.

Anya, noticing this, smiled to herself, patted his shoulder, and said, "Xander, you should look all you want now at Buffy and Tara, because if you do so at the battle you are liable to get distracted and your head cut off. Not by me, mind you, but by the Han'thu Ladsha"

"An, honey" he turned to whisper to her, "I was picturing you in that, and hoping we could borrow them after." With that, he grinned and kissed her.

"We should get going. Tara, help Willow with her robe. ...and no fooling around," she added quickly. Despite what Xander thought, she was wearing a black leotard under the robe as was Tara. It afforded easy movement but it was also skin tight. God knows what Willow would do when she saw Tara's, or vice versa. They so did not have time for that now.

"Dawn, you need to pick up something from the weapons chest, and remember..."

"I know, I know," Dawn cut her off, "I will only use it in case of an emergency, and I will not engage the enemy. Geez, could you sound more like Riley, if you tried!" Dawn joked back. She did not feel like the key anymore, she felt like the little sister. The slayer's little sister who was going to kick some demon butt.

It was time to set off. The sun had set for some time and according to Giles, the Han'thu Ladsha would try and open the portal around midnight.

This meant that Tara, Willow and Buffy had to perform their spell as soon as possible, and then lay in wait for the demon so as to kill it. It was agreed that due to Willow's chair, she and Tara would head home after the spell.

Well, Willow hadn't agreed, but had acquiesced on account that both Tara and Dawn would accompany her back, and Giles, Anya and Xander would remain as back-up for Buffy.

"You know, there should be a song. We should have a song. I mean there's always a song when the good guys mount up and ride off to face the enemy. Like something from Aerosmith with a lot of jangly guitars," Xander commented as the group made their way towards the abandoned construction site, each of them carrying their weapon of choice.

"Or... or... It would be an instrumental piece!" Willow said, excitedly waving her hands, "you know, like from The Piano"

"I personally would like an instrumental piece, but, you know... with the guitars, bass and drums and stuff..." Tara trailed off as she noticed all of her friends looking at her. "I don't only listen to Lilith Fair, you know," tempering what she said with a smile.

As they arrived, they noticed that the site was worse than it had been two years ago. Debris was still strewn everywhere. However, something was still off about the site, a feeling in the air coursing around them - amorphous.

Tara and Giles went quickly to work. They cleared a space in the middle of the area, where the tower had stood. Three crates were placed there - One to be used as a ceremonial table and the other two for Buffy and Tara to sit on, in order to be level with Willow.

Soon, everything was laid out - the Capedo of Erebus and a jet athame were placed in the centre of the crate. Willow and Tara began lighting candles which were placed in front of each of the triumvirate for the spell.

Giles, Anya, Xander, and Dawn had positioned themselves just inside of the gate to the site. They were to look out for the demon or any other distraction that would cause the spell to go awry. Giles could hear Tara murmuring to Willow and Buffy, probably providing them with words of comfort. He knew they were about to begin when he saw Willow and Buffy, who were facing each other, join hands. Tara, who was the focal point of the triumvirate, placed her hands on their shoulders and began chanting.

"We call on you, Erebus. We entreat you to prevail over all your domain. Evinvere malum bono (Good will prevail over evil). Acceptum id vulnero sacrificium (accept this wound of sacrifice)."

The air around Tara seemed to shimmer and grow heavy. Her eyes closed shut as she felt the power. Magic flowed through her. Buffy, too, could feel the magic flowing from Tara and from Willow, her consciousness reduced to that feeling, and only that.

At the last sentence, Willow had picked up the athame and, as Buffy held her palms up, cut diagonally across them. She had to concentrate - had to do this right. People were counting on her - Tara was counting on her. She could hear a commotion at the gate. Spike was yelling - but she had to do this and not falter. She would trust that Giles and the rest would keep the demons at bay.

"Bloody Sodding Hell, Watcher! They're coming!" shouted Spike as he barreled through the gate. Giles and the others were so intent on watching the spell take shape that they had not seen the Han'thu Ladsha approach. Its singular approach would not have been a bad thing but it had company, six vampires by the look of it. Not newly risen ones - but old, and looking ready for a fight.

"Oh, God!" Anya exclaimed "It looks much bigger than I remember, and it brought friends"

"Spike! What the hell are you doing here?" Xander moved to confront the vampire.

"Don't be a twat, mate. As I see it, the slayer is otherwise occupied with wonder wiccans. You need me!" he stood toe to toe with Xander.

Giles, not liking the odds and accepting the inevitable, called out "Spike, try and take the Han'thu Ladsha out. We'll handle the vampires"! With that, he began to walk up the path. He had to put as much distance as possible between the demons and the spell. The Vampires, sensing a fight, began to quicken their pace. Soon, they would taste blood. Soon.

Spike, not wanting to waste any time, launched himself at the Han'thu Ladsha. Finding that his blows weren't slowing it down, he reached for his stake and plunged it into its chest. 'Damn! There goes the pelt,' he thought, 'but at least I hurt it.' The Demon let out a roar and barreled into Spike, sending them both to the ground.

Dawn was scared. She had been on patrols with Buffy before, but her sister was always there to protect her - to keep her from harm. Now it was her turn to protect Buffy. Giles was using his sword to engage two of the Vampires. Xander had managed to dust one by tripping him and embedding his axe in its chest. So he and Anya were now fighting a vampire each. Dawn had never seen Xander move so fast and attack so ferociously before, but he was trying to take them both on - he was protecting Anya.

"Well hello, little girl... Seems like your friends left me a little treat," the last unaccounted vampire said from behind Dawn as he launched himself towards her. She turned on the balls of her feet and immediately went into a crouching position. As the vampire sailed over her, she lashed out, catching him in the temple. He landed in a heap a few feet away. Yup, I am definitely the slayer's sister, she thought to herself. She ran to where he laid and plunged the stake into his back. Unfortunately, it wasn't where the heart was and the Vampire howled with pain. 'Oops,' she thought, and plunged again. This time she found her mark.

Willow could feel the power around her, flowwing through her. She could do this. She began collecting the blood in the bowl, and with infinite grace, she slowly poured the blood on the ground. She knew that both Tara and Buffy's eyes were closed and they did not notice the commotion going on around them. They were too caught up in the spell. She had to do this, end this now before the fracas got too close.

"Terminare Ocultum" she cried out "Aboleo, Magnum malum, Resolvo". With that, a great force pushed back at them. Buffy and Tara went flying off the crates. Willow's chair was sent rolling backwards. She reached wildly for the wheels, grabbing them with bruised fingers and brought herself to a stop.

She saw that Tara had landed next to where Spike and the Demon were still struggling on the ground. 'Too close,' she thought, 'too close.' She began to wheel herself towards her love - her life.

Buffy began to come to almost immediately. The fall brought her to her senses. She could hear the fighting in the background. She sat up and saw Giles drive his broadsword into a vampire, turning him to dust. He then began to charge at the other, and despite the cuts on his face and hands, he seemed to be winning. Perhaps training with her in the past week had helped him as much as it did her.

Anya and Xander were faring less well. Xander was on the ground, bleeding from a head wound, and Anya was fending off two vampires with his axe while Dawn was tending to Xander. Buffy immediately flipped to her feet and ran towards them.

One of the vampires saw her coming and turned to confront the slayer. Buffy ran towards him head on, but at the last minute, pivoted on her right leg, turned three hundred and sixty degrees - her hand extending as she plunged Mr Pointy into its back.

Anya shouted her thanks for the help and began to attack the remaining vampire with renewed strength "How dare you hurt my Xander!", she hit out, "He needs to be well! We're getting married, and nothing is going to ruin THAT! I love him!" she shouted as she swung, cleanly taking off the head of the vampire who dared hurt Xander.

"Way to go sweetheart. Remind me not to ever piss you off," Xander weakly uttered as Anya knelt down beside him and Dawn. "Where are Willow and Tara?" he asked anxiously.

Buffy knew that the most immediate threat was the Han'thu Ladsha - Spike was not faring too well, he was hitting it with all his strength, trying to get its attention away from the immobile witch. Oh God, Tara was still too close and Willow was barreling towards them. She saw it give once last swipe at Spike sending him thudding to the ground. The demon was turning to its next nearest target - Tara. The Slayer put on as much speed as possible. She had to make it in time.

Willow was slightly faster, and called out, "Hey, ugly! Leave my girlfriend ALONE!" as she steered with one hand while reaching for her throwing axe with her other. She grabbed it, and threw with all her might. The axe embedded itself in the chest of the demon but it did not faze it. He turned to Willow and stood his ground, her axe protruding from its chest.

Xander would later recall that Willow's next move was like something out of the Matrix. She had deftly avoided the reach of the Han'thu Ladsha by leaning back, swiveling quickly to the left and going around the demon to where Tara had landed. * Tara. Baby. Please be ok* Willow propelled herself out of the chair and landed next to Tara. She grabbed the blonde's hand and held on.

By this time, Buffy was feeling incredibly pissed off. This was not going to happen again. With a primal Slayer scream, she launched herself at the Han'thu Ladsha, hitting and kicking it repeatedly with Slayer grace, while at the same time avoiding its blows. She was a mighty force. In her ran the blood of generations of slayers before her. She was righteousness and goodness personified - she was THE Slayer. And she was going to send this Demon back to hell, the old fashioned way. She was going to kill it. Her hands hurt, and blood was flowing from her palms, but that would not deter her. This was her sacred mission.

Tara groggily swam to consciousness, she could hear Willow in her head. The Willowbabble sounded franctic * please Tara, be ok, be ok, be ok, love you, don't leave, come back, be ok, I need you, love you, be ok, please...* She squeezed Willow's hand in return. * I'm fine, love. Just a bit bruised. I think we have to help Buffy.*

Indeed, the Slayer was starting to find it hard going. Her cut palms were bleeding, and it hurt to hit, but this was her duty. She had paid attention, had caught it in time. She was not going to let this Demon hurt her friends. Buffy, still attacking the Han'thu Ladsha, did not notice that she was being maneuvered into a corner.

Willow and Tara looked at their joined hands, instinctively knowing what must be done - in unison, they directed their gazes towards the Demon attacking their friend. Totally focused and in sync, they sent out a huge psychic blow directed at the Han'thu Ladsha, propelling it towards an exposed metal girder - The force of their blast impaling it completely through its hairy chest. Despite all this, though, the demon was still trying to free itself, roaring and flailing about. Buffy, wanting to end it once and for all, went up to it, grabbed its head, and twisted till she heard a crack.

Silence once again descended on the site. Taking stock, Buffy looked around. Giles, having done away with the last vampire was holding Dawn as she told him of her fight and subsequent win over the vampire who attacked her. Xander's head was in Anya's lap and she was stroking it gently - They were lost in their own world.

Spike was sitting on the ground, nursing a broken wrist by the looks of it. She smiled at him and mouthed, "thank you." He nodded in acknowledgment as he made his way to his feet and began the long walk back to his crypt. And Tara and Willow were still holding hands.

Buffy's heart rejoiced. They had made it. They had triumphed. Attention had been paid.

 **Epilogue**

Tara quietly made her way downstairs. It was not yet dawn, and the household was still silent. Willow was so tired last night, and looked so at peace in bed that she was glad that she had managed to leave the comfort of it without waking her love.

As she entered the living room, she spotted the discarded issue of Nature she had been reading just ten days ago. 'Goddess!, has it only been ten days?' she thought to herself. So much had changed since then. So many, many changes in ten short days. It was remarkable. Then she realized that perhaps it wasn't the length of time that was important, but the moments - The defining moments that changed your life forever.

She began to reflect back on such moments….

The first moment she noticed Willow at the Wicca meeting so long ago..…..The moment they first linked hands in magic….The moment they first linked hands in love….The moment Giles decided to come back to Sunnydale for good….The moment Buffy decided to sacrifice herself in Dawn's place…The moment the Scooby gang decided to accompany Buffy in her fight against Warren…..The moment Willow decided to come to her aid..….. The moment Willow felt her leg move…

All these extraordinary moments - some that start out with such good intentions and sometimes turn out so differently, so wrong. She would collect all of these moments and remember them. Those that ended well, she would cherish forever. Those that had turned out so dark, she would still keep and learn from. Each was so very important in its own way.

'Tara-girl,' she thought to herself, maybe it is too early for such thoughts. She knew exactly what Willow would say. She could hear it in her mind. Willow would say, "Ah, more Tara Thoughts, I guess we have to page Dr. Rosenberg." 'Yes, paging Dr Rosenberg, indeed,' Tara chuckled to herself.

* Hey baby*, Tara heard in her mind.

* Willow? Sweetie, why aren't you still asleep? You should rest. We have your doctor's appointment later*

* Yeah I know, but I kept hearing someone paging me,* Willow responded, pouting.

Tara could actually picture the pout the red-head was definitely giving * Sorry* she sent back.

* S'ok. I'm feeling really cold and the blankie's not warming me up enough. Besides, I believe Dr. Rosenberg wants to make a very important housecall anyway!*

* Does she? * Tara thought * and that impacts me how?*

* Well, Dr Rosenberg wants to give you an internal exam, so you better come up here, now!*

Tara could hardly hide her smile - another defining moment in their lives. A new day. * Well, only if I get to give you an exam too,* she sent up.

*I wouldn't have it any other way, love,* Willow replied.

As Tara made her way up the stairs, she began to appreciate, to understand that fighting all the demons, vampires, and monsters were important. But just as essential was fighting their own internal demons - doubt, fear, guilt. They had triumphed on both fronts this time. They had survived. But it was never the end. More demons would come, from without and from within. But the one lesson they had both learned, the one thing that would hold all the bad things at bay, was that they would always be stronger together. Always together, never apart.

*Always, baby, always,* Willow echoed in her mind.

 **The End**


End file.
